Confide In Me
by mydarlingjuliet
Summary: Rima was severly beaten and abused by her dad when 1 day it got out of hand and she tried to run away. Along the line she got tangled up with her enemy, Nagihiko. She's never trusted any1 but will she learn to confide in him?Will her feelings change?
1. Beginning of Everything,or End of Nothin

**Princess-chan: So, my first chapter of this story….**

**Rima: I like the summary, NOT.**

**Princess-chan: T.T Well I own absolutely nothing in these stories and I do NOT own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Everything, or End of Nothing**

**Rima's POV:**

I eagerly sat in my room in my pj's, reading one of the latest gag mangas I had. Flipping each page with a smile plastered upon my face. It was days like this when I actually felt happen, like I had successfully

drowned out the real world and entered

the world I like to call, happy. It was quite rare when these days came along, to be honest. Normally my dad would stumble home drunk and argue to death with my

mother, breaking many objects in doing so. After that he would wobble drunk, up the stairs and into my room where he would call me things like useless and pathetic and then beat the living shit out of me, but

I'm lucky right now because, he's not home…. It scared me, a lot. Because of

all of the pain I had, the bruises and cuts and broken body parts, I would often use make-up to cover up I things I could so when I

went to school nobody would notice. But with the broken bones, I just had to endure the pain and act normal. But that was hard to do when a girl like me has gym. I always knew that one day _something_ would

get out of hand, so long ago I prepared a suitcase with my most valuable things in it where it sat by my window, which I always kept open, just in case. I know

it was stupid to do that because I lived on a two

story house and all, but I had to do what I had to do, that is _if_ when the time comes. Carefully I closed my gag manga and lay hopelessly on my bed. The only friends I truly had, the Tsukiyomi's, Kukai, Yaya, Amu,

Kairi, I guess Tadase, the charas, Nadeshiko, and definitely NOT

cross-dresser. Those were the only people who I truly did like, but I didn't trust them because I've learned over the years that you can't trust

someone because one day you will grow apart and your trust in them is gone, and their gone too, you can't

grow too attached to anything because of that. That is why I trust nobody, other than myself. Most girls

my age, 14, stress over the silliest things, one of those things being _boys_. Apparently when you in 8th grade you have to have a boyfriend, or at least like someone, but I broke that law or whatever it is. Liking

somebody was a waste of my time. I had boys crawling at my fingertips but they meant nothing to me, they were just fan boys who were desperate to have me and I hated it. But the guys who were my true

friends, they aren't that way, which is good. And speaking of them I find it funny because I try so hard to push the cross-dresser away, he knows I hate him but continues to try and be my friend. I just don't get it

. I inhaled a deep breath and flipped the light off in my room.

Another gruesome day of school lay ahead of me tomorrow. Suddenly I heard the door slam open, then closed. "Hey bitch!" My father yelled out,

probably calling to my mother. She scowled. Hate how they are s loud like this. "Why don't you get your lazy ass off of the couch

and start doing something for once!" Again my father spoke, raising his tone with

every word. "At least I'm not out at a bar all night making some other lady pregnant!" My mother brutally defended. "Joy killer, why do you gotta be so much of a damn ass!" He screeched. CRASH! "AHHHH!" My

mother screamed in terror. Small tears prickled my face as they rolled down my white cheeks. "Sleep on that bitch! I'm going to bed so clean up this blood." I could

hear my mother crying from downstairs. I'm

surprised he didn't come up here…I spoke too soon as I heard outraged footsteps coming up my stairs. My door slammed open to reveal my fuming father. "I forgot to give you your punishment you piece of

worthless shit!" He yelled angrily to my face. I sobbed silently as he yanked me out of my bed

and I tumbled to the floor, weeping. Father I'm s-sorry..."I whispered with tear rapidly streaming down my face. He

grabbed a ton of my hair and jerked me up, causing me to wince. I was now on my feet and he took a strike to my gut. "Rima-chan!" KusuKusu cried out. I screamed in pain and cried tears of bloody murder. "Oh I

don't think you're finished yet." He said with a harsh tone as he slammed me against the wall twice and punched my face. I cried harder. "Stop...please…" To end my pain he spit on my cowering body and I sunk

to the floor as he left my room, thumping the door

behind me. My chara floated to me. "Rima-chan…" She whispered, gently stroking my cheek. I looked at her and smiled wearily. "I-I'm fine KusuKusu." She gave

me a look of worry as I crawled over to my mirror to see my complexion, the damage. I attempted to stand by

grabbing hold of my dresser nearby. While I stood, I leaned against it. I gasped ay my appearance.

Four or five bruises on my cheek and blood dripping down my mouth. I lifted my shirt up a bit to see the damage done to my stomach and winced. A giant bruise covered a big part of my stomach with some

scrapes and some blood. I limped over to my bed and lay down and eventually my sobbing put me to sleep….

**In the Morning 7:15**

I awoke to my alarm and quickly hit the off button on it, trudging out of bed. I was terribly sore and didn't wanna move but I had to. "I think tonight might be the night KusuKusu." I told my sleepy chara. She

yawned as I changed my clothes slowly. She rubbed her eyes, "But Rima-chan…please let's wait until we have to…" I sighed and nodded. "Alright…can you please do me a favor though KusuKusu?" The clown

chara smiled. "Of course Rima-chan." She giggled. I grinned

at her, she's one of those things that keep me going now, because if I had it my own way, by will I would be gone. "Can you stay out during the day

please, like out of my backpack?" I choked. My voice seems to be affected by what happened last night. I grabbed my brush and

began brushing my hair as I stared intensely at the bruises on my face. KusuKusu

grinned. "Hai, Rima-chan!" I smiled. "Thank you KusuKusu." Suddenly a pang hit my stomach and I groaned. Stupid stomach issues. "That's what happens when you don't eat Rima-chan." Kusukusu challenged.

"Maybe I should eat… I mean I haven't for about a week now…." KusuKusu shuttered. Grabbing my make-up I began working on my face and covering up the pain that was inflicted upon me last night. Whenever I

touched my black and blue bruises

I would wince. When I finished I sighed. "C'mon KusuKusu, let's go." I grabbed my school bag and cell phone as I exited the door to my room and tip toed to the kitchen. "No

one's home." Go figure, no one is ever home on the morning. Looking through my

almost empty pantry I found a granola bar that I could gnaw on. As I grasp the bar I took an extra one for KusuKusu also. "Ok,

I'm ready now." I said as I locked my house behind me and began walking to the school with my would be self. I heard KusuKusu's stomach

grumble and opened up her granola bar, handing her small chunks at a

time. "A-arigato Rima-chan." "No problem." I began chewing on mine and it didn't take long before I finished mine and KusuKusu did too. "Hey! Rima-chan, wait up!" I turned around to see Amu and the cross-

dresser running towards me. Amu panted heavily once she reached

me. "Hey, Amu-chan." I said to my best friend. I glared and Nagihiko who sweat dropped. We all started walking towards the school building.

"So Amu-chan why are you walking with _it_?" I asked, referring to the it being the cross-dresser. Amu giggled. "Because we ran into each other and he's not an it Rima-chan, he's a Nagihiko." I rolled my eyes. "Call

him what you want…" I muttered. "Ohayo Rima-chan." The cross-dresser said to me. I completed ignored him and he sighed. "Rima-chan, why do you hate me?"

Why do I hate him…. Hmmm. Why _do_ I hate him?

Well when I first met him I hated him because he was taking Amu away from me, and I was her best friend not him, but right now I'm not sure why I hate him. Do I hate him still? Well it's not like I like him but I

don't think I exactly _hate_ him, I just dislike him

greatly. I sighed, "Well I don't _hate_ you but I don't like you either." I saw Nagihiko's eyes show a glint of happiness after I said that. "Were here." Amu announced.

Another boring day of middle school to have to put up with. The other guardians joined us

in front of the school. "Yo." Kukai gave a thumbs up. "Did you guys here about what we're doing today! Man I am so

excited!" He yelled. Utau crossed her arms. "What are we doing today? I never heard anything." She said. Ok so Nagihiko,(can't believe I'm calling him that)me, Amu, Nadeshiko and Tadase were 14. Kairi and

Yaya were 13 but in 8th grade. Utau and Kukai were 15 and in 9th grade while Ikuto was in 10th grade and was 16. Kairi spoke up, "Hoshina-san,

Tsukasa has decided that today we will have a water day, all day

we will be playing games were you get soaked, since we all have bathing suits in our lockers from swimming during gym." My body froze. "A w-water d-day?" I stuttered. My make-up is going to wash off and

everyone will see my bruises and cuts and I can't

tell anyone…I'm screwed. Ikuto shook his head. "I'm ditching school today." He said to us as he leapt through some trees. "Me too." I tried to walk away but

Nagihiko caught me and Tadase gave me a funny look, "Why?" He questioned. I huffed, "I don't have

to tell you." Yaya started bawling. "But Rima-tan! It won't be any fun without you!" she cried. I looked at

KusuKusu who gave me a clueless look. I sighed. "F-fine, but I'm not participating." "But Mashiro-san, you know that this counts

for your final grade right? Tsukasa decided it." Tadase told me. "Dammit!" I

groaned. "I guess I have no choice do I…" "Nope." Nadeshiko helped drag me into the school while Amu, Kukai and Yaya laughed. Once we got in the auditorium Tsukasa began talking, "This is how today will

work; everyone get into a group of 2 and

that will be the groups for the day, after that go change into your swim suits and come to the gym, where you will find and relocate your partner and begin the games,

dismissed." I looked around for Amu

as my partner but I see that Ikuto was back somehow and partnered with her. I looked about and saw that the only person who didn't have a partner was Nagihiko, who was

surrounded by fan girls who wanted to be his partner. No way in hell would I be paired with a fan girl or fan boy so I made my way over to the cross-dressed with my arms crossed and carefully scooted through

the fan girls and reached Nagihiko who looked kind of mad. "Want to be my partner." I groaned. "What?" He asked over the loud screams

of the girls. "Do you want to be my partner?" I said a bit louder. "I can't

hear you Rima-chan, can you say it again." I got pissed and raised my voice really high. "DO YOU WANNA BE MY DAMN PARTNER!" The whole auditorium went silent and Nagihiko blushed-wait! Blushed! Interrupting

my thoughts he answered me, "Sure Rima-chan."

The fan girls groaned and glared at me as I walked away with their idol. "Why did you wanna be my partner Rima-chan?" He smirked. That perverted old smirk of

his made me blush-NO! I did NOT just blush. Just erase that image from your minds.

I shivered to myself. "Because everyone else was taken and I didn't wanna be partnered with one of your fan girls because

they hate my damn guts and being with one of my fan boys would end disastrously." Nagihiko stifled a laugh. I glared. "Thank s Nagihiko." I pouted. He blinked. "Wait, did you just call me Nagihiko?" he said

surprised. "N-no." I stuttered.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"YES! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Nagihiko chuckled and I realized what I just did. "DAMMIT!" I cursed. "So what if I called you Nagihiko? It's your name isn't it?" Nagihiko smiled. "Yeah, your right." My heart skipped a

beat when he did that. NOPE, n-never mind n-no it didn't…."I have to go change, see you in the gym." I waved, going a different direction. "Alright, Rima-chan." My cheeks tainted a pale pink. KusuKusu giggled.

"Rima likes Nagi! Rima likes Nagi!" She laughed. Mt cheeks

turned crimson. "No I don't!" I argued. "Yes you

do because I feel how you feel Rima-chan." I gave a humph. "So you do like him?" she questioned. I

groaned. "I like him as a _friend _ok?"KusuKusu giggled. "Whatever you say Rima-chan..." she murmured. I glared. "Ha ha." I reached my destination, my locker, and opened it up to grab my orange one piece. It

had

white and yellow polka dots on it and a yellow bow attached to it that came around the middle. I could just wear my swim shorts with it. They were also orange so it matched well. I closed up my locker after

putting my backpack in it and went to a

close by bathroom to change. When I walked in I went straight to a stall and began changing my clothes. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and I could hear a couple

girls talking. "Oh my gosh, could you believe that Mashiro girl, she just stole our Nagihiko-sama

away from us! The bitch." One girl said. I scoffed to myself. "I swear, next time I see that ratty ass hoe then I'm

going to beat her sorry little ass." Another one of them said, it sounded like Saaya. "I'm with you Saaya-sama, now let's go change for the water games." I heard some stall doors close and I quickly ran out of the

bathroom and dashed as best as I could to the gym. If they get a hold of me in this condition then I'm screwed. I had some difficulty running but I made it and found Nagihiko quickly, he was surrounded by more

fan girls. I rolled my eyes and made my

way over to him and shoved my way past the girls until I arrived next to Nagihiko,

who was…topless. Just in his swim shorts is all. I tried not to stare but his chest was so

good looking….what am I saying! I do NOT like that cross-dressing, best friend stealing, playboy. "Rima-chan, thank goodness you're here, let's go." He quickly picked me up bridal style and made it past the girls.

"Nagihiko! Your perverted hentai!" I screamed. "If you say please then I'll let you down." I growled. "Please." And with that I was set back down to my own two feet. "Thank you." I hissed. I turned around and

heard Tsukasa over a bullhorn. "Ladies and gentle men,

let's begin, but first we have partner contest!Any partners that would like to participate come to the stage please." "What activity do you wanna do first

Rima-chan?" He asked. To be honest I didn't wanna do any at all. "I...don't know." He smiled warmly. "Do you wanna do the competition?

I bet with our team work were a shoe in to win." I pondered hesitantly.

"Fine." I stated as we walked over to the stage. Oh great, Saaya and her gang of retards are here. I rolled my eyes. "Mashiro." She glared. I ignored her and looked at Tsukasa. "Can we start now?" He rubbed

the back of his head. "Sure Mashiro-san. Okay so here are the rules: The game is call sponge toss. One teammate stand on side of the stage with an empty bucket and the other teammate on the other side of

the stage with a bucket filled with

water and a sponge. The teammate who

starts with the sponge soaks it in water and throws it across the stage to their partner who will squeeze the water from the sponge

into the bucket. You will do this repeatedly until I blow a whistle, then you will stop and I'll see which team has the most water in the bucket." I nodded.

Sounds simple enough. I was on the side with the empty

bucket and to my left was Saaya and to my right was this girl name Yuki, she was in Saaya's little gang. Across from me was Nagihiko and on both of his sides were mini Saaya's also. Tsukasa blew the whistle.

"Begin!" He yelled. Nagihiko

soaked the sponge in the bucket and tossed me the sponge with sprayed some water on my bathing suit. I squeezed it out in the bucket and tossed it back to him. We continued this

until the whistle was blown and Saaya smirked. She lifted the bucket of her water and poured it over my head. "Rima-chan!" KusuKusu screamed and Rhythm gasped. I screamed. Holy shit it was cold! And then

I remembered something. "My make-up!" I screamed,

trying to hide my face, but Nagihiko had already seen it and gasped. Saaya high fived her friends and I ran out of the gym, and just kept on running. He's

never gonna talk to me now, I look like a freak. Not like I care if he doesn't talk to me….I found

my favorite spot in the whole school, under a cherry blossom tree where no one ever went. I sat under it and looked

up at the sky. "He's probably going to tell Amu and everyone…and then THEY'LL think I'm a freak." I thought aloud. I curled up into my classic ball. "Why do these things always happen to me?" I asked myself. I

started sobbing lightly and began singing, something I do when I'm sad.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't breakeven._

I wonder why I chose this song. It's not like I'm heartbroken or anything.

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven._

Well they are right about hearts and braking.

_What am I suppose to do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay,  
I'm falling to pieces,  
I'm falling to pieces. _

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise word's gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven. _

_And, what am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay,  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces.  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces.  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven) _

_Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm try and make sense of what little remains  
'Cause you left me with no love, no love to my name. _

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break, no it don't breakeven. _

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay,  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces  
I'm falling to pieces.  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven) _

_Oh it don't breakeven no,  
Oh it don't breakeven no,  
Oh it don't breakeven no._

I sobbed some more after I finished the song and put my head into my little ball so it wasn't seen. KusuKusu petted my head. "That was beautiful Rima-chan, I never knew you could sing like that." Startled, I

popped my head up. "Oh, it's you. I bet you

think I'm a freak or something, don't you." Out of the blue I remembered a quote I made up when I was little, You have half of my heart and I have the other, I'm in so

much pain and I just want the other half back. Nagihiko sat beside me. "I don't think

you're a freak Rima-chan. And that quote you just recited was beautiful." My eyes widened. "You said your thought aloud." He

explained. "O-oh." I looked down. He frowned, I saw it from the corner of my eye. "Rima, who did this to you?" He asked as he cupped my face, making me look at him. "I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it; I just fell

from a tree last night." I lied, looking at the

sky. He shook his head. "Rima, I know you're lying." I glared at him. "Well why do you care?"

he sighed. "Because I'm your friend Rima, and I wanna help you. So let me

help you by telling me who did this to your face." He spoke softly. "No, it's none of your concern Nagihiko, jut leave me alone." I chocked. He shook his head once more. "Not until you tell me who did this to you."

He reached his hand out to touch

mine but I slapped it away and right away felt guilty. I looked down. "I-I'm sorry…" I whispered. "It's ok Rima-chan, just please tell me." I stood up and winced but shrugged it off.

"Nagihiko I'm sorry but I don't wanna get you involved." I began walking away and Nagihiko pulled

my arm and I yelped. That where my dad almost broke my arm two days ago, it still hurts. Nagihiko frowned and

gave me a worried look. "Rima-" I glared. "No. I don't need your help!" I yelled running away. As I ran I hit a tree, hard. Of course being the smart ass he is, he caught up to me and I was nearly unconscious and

my bathing suit had a huge rip in the stomach area and I

shrieked as Nagihiko saw it. His eyes widened. "Rima…." My vision was starting to get blurry and the pain hit me hard. I tried to get up but just fell back

down and began sobbing. "Just please Nagihiko…." My head started spinning and I passed out.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

Oh my god. I can't believe how many severe bruises Rima has all over her body that she' been hiding from us, from me. Who knows how long she's been hiding all this. I turned to KusuKusu who looked ill. She

frowned. "I told her she should see a doctor…and I knew she

shouldn't have went without eating for a week." She said before yawning and flying wearily over to me. Rhythm gasped. "KusuKusu! Nagi do

something about these two!" He yelled, helping KusuKusu stay up. I picked Rima up and Rhythm had KusuKusu. "Let's go to her house." I said.

**Normal POV:**

Nagihiko and Rhythm carried the two ill girls to Rima's house. But little did they know what was in store for them….

**Princess-chan: Holly crap! I think this story might be better than my othre one, Summer Happens. I like the storyline of this one.**

**Nagihiko: Woah, very…um…epic**

**Ikuto: I was barest in the chapter, I hated it.**

**Princess-chan: Every chapter you're not in you hate. Well just R&R you guys! ^^**


	2. Broken Glass

**Princess-chan: Heyy! Another epic chapter. I just realized that this story is getting more attention that my other one but that's ok, I really like this story and have high hopes for it. ^^**

**Rima: Yeah, it's not bad for a story but I'm in terrible pain so yeah….**

**Nagihiko: I'll do the disclaimer *sighs* Disclaimer: StarWater11 owns nothing in these chapters or Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 2: Broken Glass**

_Flashback_

_Nagihiko and Rhythm carried the two ill girls to Rima's house. But little did they know what was in store for them…_

_End of Flashback_

**Nagihiko's POV:**

I carry in my arms the most stunning girl in whole wide world, but I would never admit it, she hates my guts. That's the sad part, out of all of the girls I could possibly like, it was the one who actually hated me.

Rhythm chuckled and I looked at him. "What is it Rhythm?" He

laughed again. "Well I think it's sort of stalkerish that you know where Rima lives dude." He confessed. I blushed slightly and nervously laughed.

"Well that could be because she lives really close by."I argued. My chara just sighed. "Whatever you say dude." I inhaled a breath, charas now

a days, then stifled a laugh. We reached the driveway of Rima's

house and no cars were parked in the driveway. I walked cautiously up to the door and attempted to open it, fail. The door was locked and KusuKusu's eyes fluttered open as she moaned. "N-Nagi…go to the w-

window…"She breathed. I nodded and looked around. Ah ha! Bingo, there was an open window on the left side of her house, with the curtains dancing outside in the wind. I bit the lower part of my lip in

hesitation but sighed as I chara changed with Rhythm

and jumped up to the platform which led to her window. I peered inside and stepped one foot in at a time. "Wow, so this is Rima's room." I thought. I gently

set Rima down in her chair while I undid her comforter so she could lay in peace. After I finished I picker her back

up and softly place her petite body down, then rolling up the blanket so she was warm. Soothingly

I put my hand to Rima's head and frowned. She was burning up. "Rhythm, you stay here with KusuKusu and Rima while I go get some tea." I walked to the door and before I left, I looked back at Rima-chan and

noticed the oddest thing by her window, a luggage case. I shrugged and let it go as I walk down her wooden stairs and into the kitchen. I gasped at

the horrendous sight on the floor, it was a pool of pink stained

into the ground, like someone had tried to wash out something red…I let it go ad continued to the fridge. It sure was a sight to behold in their kitchen. It was completely and utterly empty all except some milk

and eggs. I looked around and found a pantry. Opening the white doors I found basically the same thing that I did the last, nothing but some granola bars, bread and flour. This family doesn't have any real food

here, does it? No wonder why

Rima is so skinny. I seize 3 granola bars and took the bread up the stairs and back into Rima's room where I found her sitting in a corner, staring at air. Quietly I closed the door

behind me and put the food down on the bed, making my way over to her. "I'm glad you are awake

Rima-chan, but your very sick." I frowned. "…" I put a hand out to touch her and she just looked at me, with a

blank stare of nothingness. "You shouldn't have come here; you should have just left me." She spoke softly. I shook my head, "No, I would never have left you there and this was the closest place I could think of

by the school." No reply. Then she looked me

straight in the eyes, "You've involved yourself in something you can't get yourself out of, because he will hurt and kill you and give you no mercy until you are down at

his knees." She hissed. "If I were you I'd just leave now before he gets home." She whispered in

monotone. "Rima-chan, who is this _he _guy?" I asked. "Is this the guy who has been hurting you?" passionately I

spoke. She looked the other way. "It is none of your concern so just go." She gritted her teeth. "Why do you want me to go so badly Rima? I only want to help you." Then

I sighed, "Confide in me Rima-chan."

Rima looked me in the eyes again, but this time with a different vibe, she looked absolutely terrified. I regret taking to her with such a fierce tone a little while ago. "I want you to go so you don't get hurt Nagihiko,

you don't get that!" She cried, tears evading her honey eyes. "You just don't understand my situation ok?" I shook my head and cupped her chin. "Then _make_ me understand." I whispered. She jerked away. "I

can't." Rima sobbed. Suddenly you heard the door slam and

an angry man cussing his heart out. "You son of a bitch where the hell

are you! I know you're here Rima, your principle called saying you ran away and

showed everyone your punishments, your gonna regret the day you were born bitch!" He yelled. Rima cowered down and curled into a ball and sobbed silently. "Hop out of the window now, he's coming and you

don't wanna get caught." She weep. I

shook my head. "No, whatever it is that is going to happen to you is going to happen to me also." She looked at me like I was crazy. Loud stomps were coming our way and

Rima gulped. This couldn't be that bad, could it? Rima shook. "No Nagihiko this isn't right, if you have to stay then go hide, please…" She begged. I hesitated.

"If it'll keep you out of trouble than fine, but if it gets

out of hand I'm stepping in." I crawled over to the closet and sat in there with the door creaked open a pinch so I could see. BOOM. The door slam open and in came a furious man. Rima whispered to me

something really quick, "If you really are my

friend then don't leave the closet, no matter _what_." I guess that was the last say as the man spotted Rima and walked over to her with his hands in fists. "Hello you ass

hole. A beautiful woman and I were going at it but of course you were being the pathetic bitch you are and I had to leave." He kicked her hard

and she shrieked. I was half tempted to run out and give him a

piece of my mind but Rima told me to stay… "Please father, I-I'm sorry, i-it won't happen again." I could tell Rima was trying not to cry but then something she said hit me. That guy was her damn father! What type

of dad does that to his daughter! Fury flow

through my veins as I too bawled my hands into fists, ready to strike. The man yanked Rima up by her hair and slammed her against the wall, then took a strike to the

gut and she yelped as blood spat out from her mouth and she sunk to the ground holding her stomach. Rima's dad looked around and picked up

a water glass, throwing it at her. My eyes widened and tears fell

from my face. So, this is what she goes through every day. She has no one to come to and nothing to do about and she endures all this crap. This guy makes me sick. The glass had hit Rima in the head and glass

shattered all over her, as did blood. She screamed really loud this time

as her dad spit on her and left the room. I ran out of the closet and went directly to Rima. You could hear the door slam downstairs and

Rima's father was gone. "Rima!" I bawled. "Why do you let him do this to you!" Rima cried and cried and I embraced her into a hug. "This isn't safe

Rima! Leave here, come stay with me where you are safe…" I

sobbed some more and we broke from the hug as Rima's bloody face looked at mine. "I can't, not yet, just please…don't tell anyone Nagi…" was the last thing she said before she collapsed onto me. KusuKusu

flew up to me and sobbed on my shoulder.

Rhythm too, was crying. "C'mon, we need to get her out of here." I told the charas as I grabbed Rima's body her luggage case, and KusuKusu's egg. "Were going to my

house and Rima is spending the night." KusuKusu looked up. "Nagi no! She'll only get hurt even more

if she's not home tonight…I don't want Rima-chan to get hurt…" "GAH!" I yelled out to the world. "But she'll

get hurt anyways KusuKusu… I just can't let that happen…" Rhythm shook his head. "Rima said not yet..I think she's waiting for the right moment to leave Nagi, let's just give her what she wants for now and

keep an eye on her, I think that would be the best thing to do…" He whispered, crossing his arms. I sighed and set Rima down on her

bed and put her stuff back where it was. "I hate to see her like this,

KusuKusu…how long has this been going on?" I choked. She shuttered and turned away. "About 8 years…" She whispered. My eyes widened petrified. "So it's been going since she was 6 years old, when she was

only a little kid?" I gaped. KusuKusu

nodded. "You see Rima tries really hard to forget about that day…when she was that ago she almost kidnapped but was quickly found, after that her parents would never

stop fighting and arguing so Rima has been taking care of herself for those long eight years, crying and having

no one to talk to except for me because I was the only one who knew… and soon after the

arguments got worse and worse each time, leading to violence with not only Rima's mom, but Rima herself…"My body shuttered at the thoughts of living so lonely and getting tormented day in and day out, and I

thought that I had it rough when I was a kid. "Well if Rima can't come to my house I'll stay here until her parents get home, and then I'll leave." KusuKusu smiled. "Thank you, Nagihiko." "No problem, I need to

tend to Rima." I looked around the room and in

her closet I saw some fabric, I used the fabric to clean Rima up and found some band aids for her cuts. She had a big gash in her stomach and head but I used the

fabric to wrap up. After I was done I checked my phone and grimace, it was 8:19 at night and mother was surely worried to death. I checked

my missed calls and grin. Five missed calls from mother. So protective.

I look over at Rima and felt her head again, it was still warm but not as bad, good thing she's resting. I looked for KusuKusu and saw she was resting in her egg, with Rhyme watching and smiling. I chuckled.

"Rhythm, let's go." I was about to hop out

of the window but I stopped myself and returned to Rima. I pondered over what I was about to do but went for it. I leaned down and kissed Rima's cheek. "Good night."

I whispered, before taking off with my chara. He stared at me in disbelief. "You pervert." He told me. I chuckled.

"Well I wasn't the one staring at KusuKusu sleeping. He blushed. "W-what are you t-talking about?

I-I did n-no such thing." He stutter. I laughed. "Whatever you say dude." I mimicked, looking ahead of me now. As I walked along the sidewalk a

crazy car swerved and swiveled on the road. I caught a glimpse of

the man driving it and was appalled. It was Mr. Mashiro drinking beer in one hand and the other steeling while doing perverted things to the woman in the passenger's seat. I scowled; I bet that wasn't even his

wife. This man was messed up,

and gave Rima a messed up life. He was a huge jerk. I just can't believe that there are people like him out in the world. Before I knew it I was at the front of my house and walking

in to be greeted by a worried mother. "Nagihiko-sama! We have been worried sick, where were you?" Baaya yelped. My mom clasped her hands together and then gave me a huge hug. "I'm just glad your back

son." Suddenly I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

I have this wonderful family and it's as if Rima has no family. I sighed, I know I'm going to have trouble sleeping tonight. "I'm sorry for the scare, I was just

helping out an injured friend." I waved good bye and darted up the stairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed and groaned. "Sometimes

I hate the universe. This is terrible Rhythm, now I have to act like this

isn't happening to Rima at school and I can't tell anybody!" He shrugged. "Well at least she doesn't hate her, and you _are_ way closer to her now that you know basically everything dude."I shook my head. "That

isn't the point, the point is that Rima's going through something

terrible and she wants me to do nothing about it! GAHHH! This aggravates me." I pouted as I pounded a fist on the bed. I was lost in my thoughts

after that, and soon enough I was in dream land. ZZZZZZ…

**Rima's POV:**

SLAP! I immediately woke up to a wack in the face by none other than my gruesome father. My face was stinging now and I was all out of tears. "You piece of shit, don't ever ditch again or you'll get it." He was

accompanied by some woman

who clung to his arms. I was lucky that she was there or I would have been dead. I plopped back down on my bed and groaned. "KusuKusu, it's almost the day…I know it's coming

close…I can _feel_ it." KusuKusu **(she was awake because of the loud slap Rima had just gotten.)**smiled.

"I'm glad Rima-chan, now let's go back to bed." She yawned, falling back to sleep. I nodded. "Sleep, that

sounds nice right now…" And being as tired and as in so much pain as I was I was out and in dream land.

_In Rima's Dream_

_I was sitting in my living room sipping tea when all of a sudden my dad comes out from nowhere and put a knife to my neck. I dropped the tea glass _

_and it shattered. "Come with me bitch." I did as told and followed my _

_father with the knife still to my neck. I was crying and crying and my dad shoved me into his car. He tied up my hands and also put a cloth over my mouth and tied it around the back of my head. We drove off in his car and _

_with one hand he held a gun to my head as_

_he drove with the other. I started sweating drastically and the car came to a halt and I was shoved out, like I was in. when I looked at my surroundings I was appalled. We were _

_in the school grounds and everyone from school was there. As my father held the gun_

_to my head everyone laughed and laughed. Everyone except Nagihiko, who was sobbing and sobbing the whole time. My dad brought _

_me to the center of the crowd of my friends and schoolmates and everyone clapped and whistled and cheered as he pulled the trigger and I was gone._

_End of Rima's Dream_

I sat up and gasped while I panted. That felt so real, so much like it really did happen. I shook it all away and got ready for school. My head and stomach hurt like crazy and abruptly all of the thoughts of

yesterday filled my mind. I gulped, "Nagihiko knows…"

I hope to god he doesn't tell anyone. KusuKusu got up and stretched. "Rima-chan, trust me, he is too good of a friend to tell anyone, trust me." She smiled. I

nodded. If she thinks that he won't than…I'll take her word. I still hate trusting people…even if it is my chara you never know…

**First Period**

I walked silently into first period. The thoughts of last night and my dream flooded my mind. I was in my stupid math class with Mrs.

Pshyocolo. I sat in the back and so did Nagihiko, actual he sat right next to me.

He seemed to be staring at me the whole class. I glanced at him and he turned away, blushing. I let it slide though, I was too weak and tired to do anything about it. Saaya, who was on my right, passed me a

note. I sighed and opened it. It read: Meet me after

class outside the door. I sighed and tossed the note behind me. The class went by pretty quickly and after that I did what Saaya had asked and waited.

Normally I wouldn't but I was tired so just went with it. Limping over to a close by locker I lean against it and soon enough Saaya

was there. "Mashir-" I put my hand out. "Skip the intro, I'm not in the mood." She

scoffed at me. "Fine then." She smirked as she punched me in the gut. My eyes widened as I coughed out blood and she walked away with a grin on her face. "Don't even go near our Nagihiko-sama, ass." I

slipped to the floor and gripped my stomach.

"I…have to get to second period." I strained. KusuKusu looked at me worried and I looked away as I trudged over to my next class. The bell had rung well before I got

there and once I did I sighed before I opened the door. "Nagihiko has this class with me." Then I grimaced. "As does Amu…"

Without noticing the blood all over myself I walked din the classroom and silence

passed over. "Sorry that I was l-late…" I spoke carefully. It hurt to talk now, I hate this crap. "I…was helping my teacher with something." I lied, looking at Nagihiko. My teacher nodded and I sat next to him.

"Class, I have to go run a couple errands so

sit here and talk for a little bit, but no getting out of your seat." The teacher left the

room and I curled into a ball, being carefully not to hurt myself. The whole class

was silent and stared at me. "What do you want?" I scowled at them. "…" No reply. I just rolled my eyes and tucked my head into my ball but I noticed something on my clothes and smeared on hands. It was

read and-and-and…it was blood. I shrieked

silently at my appearance. So that's why everyone was staring at me. "Rima-chan…what happened to you?" Amu asked. I looked at her with a fake smile. "Oh, well this

red stuff is just some jello." I lied. "After I helped my teacher she gave me some jello." I mentally smacked

my head. Worst. Lie. Ever. But it seemed to work because everyone bought it and continued on with their

lives, even Amu, who was talking to a girl name Haikou. Nagihiko pushed his desk closer to mine. "Nice lie Rima-chan…" he frowned. I'm guessing he wants me to tell him what happened. I sighed, since he

already knows the biggest secret of my life I

might as well tell him this. "Saaya happened, she caught me after class and punished in my stomach where I've been hit numerous times and I spit out a lot of blood."

Nagihiko furrowed his brow. "Saaya-san? I believe it, seeing as what she did the other day." I nodded. I lay my head

down on my desk and stare out the window. It was beautiful and bright out, you could

practically hear the birds singing and feel the wind tingle against your skin. Smelling the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms in the air and touching the soft green grass under your body. If only I could escape to

something like that more often…SNAP. "Rima?"

Nagihiko waved a hand in front of my face…"Oh! Sorry I just dozed off for a moment." I laughed nervously. He chuckled. "Yeah I've notice that, you've kind of been

deep in wonderland lately." I giggled. Nagihiko pondered for a moment in hesitation.

I lifted my brow. "Did you wanna ask me something?" He blushed. "Well umm I was just wondering if maybe, I don't know,

you'd like to go for ice cream tonight…Not as a date! Unless you want it to be…" My body stiffened. But father will get pissed if I do….but I _do_ wanna go… GAHHH! I hate the universe, and I'm sticking to that as my

motto. "Nagihiko I…"

**Princess-chan: MUAHAHAHAHA! I'M SUCH AN ASS!**

**Rima: GAHHH! I can't believe the cliffy you left us at!**

**Nagihiko: Y-yeah, me t-too. **

**Princess-chan: ^^ Well R&R and I'll update sooner, and I'll get my update on Summer Happens up ASAP**

**Nagihiko: THEN BY ALL MEANS R&R DUDES! XD **

**OH YEAH AND THAT REMINDS ME! SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT, IT'LL BE MUCH LONGER FROM NOW ON! PROMISEEEEEE!**


	3. Making Decisions

**Princess-chan: Yay! Another chappie! (:**

**Rima: Yippee, more torture for me.**

**Princess-chan: I love the enthusiasm! (:**

**Rima: T.T Whatever. Disclaimer: StarWater11 owns nothing in these chapters or Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 3: Making Decisions**

_Flashback_

_"Did you wanna ask me something?" He blushed. "Well umm I was just wondering if maybe, I don't know, you'd like to go for ice cream tonight…Not as a date! Unless you want it to be…" My body stiffened. But father will _

_get pissed if I do….but I do wanna go… GAHHH! I hate the universe, and I'm sticking to that as my motto. "Nagihiko I…"_

_End of Flashback_

**Rima's POV:**

I paused and took a breath. "Nagihiko I would love to, but you can't tell anyone okay." I could hear KusuKusu

talking to me in my head as Nagihiko smiled big. "Thanks so much Rima-chan. I can't wait. I'll meet you

under the cherry blossom tree after seventh period." I nodded while grinning and Nagihiko turned, blushing, to stare out the window with a huge grin plastered over his face. KusuKusu's words returned to my

mind. **(Italics is KusuKusu and Rima is underlined Italics.)**

_Rima-chan! What about your dad, he's gonna kill you if you're not home on time…_

_I know KusuKusu, I know but…I really want to go…even if it means I'll be punished for it, I can take it KusuKusu, it's not like it'll be any different from the other times._

_I don't know Rima-chan…I don't want you to get hurt anymore, we have to end this._

_And we will, we just have to wait it out a little longer…the time is almost right KusuKusu, I know it. And I always get hurt every night anyways KusuKusu, I'll be fine._

_But Rima-chan…_

_Don't worry KusuKusu, I'll be fine, don't worry about it. _

_Alright Rima-chan…but I hope your right…._

And with that our mind conversation ended. I sighed, and I hope I'm right too, KusuKusu…The teacher still hasn't returned and the bell rung. Careful I limped some more out of the classroom and to my third period

class, cooking. I always hated cooking for one reason, I couldn't. I couldn't cook at _all_ and whenever I tried it was an epic fail. I believe

I have this class with Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Tadase. I hobble into the

classroom to be insolently greeted by our teacher, Mr. Nakamouro. He was the cruelest being on Earth. Mr. Nakamouro wanted everyone and everything to be 100% perfect. So if I did the slightest thing wrong I

would be chastised for the rest of the

class period, and being the perfect little angel I am, I get a _lot_ of chastisement in this, and all, of my classes. It's as if every teacher hated me. Like every day I sighed and

took a seat in the farthest

seat in the back next to nobody. Nadeshiko and Tadase sat next to each other in the second row. They chatted and chatted like nothing was going on. I looked around vigilantly and

observed that Nagihiko was nowhere to be found. KusuKusu flew out of my bag, reading my thoughts. "Nagi-kun isn't here?" she inquired curiously. I nodded. "He's always

here super early though Rima-chan, this

is very unlike him." She scrutinized. I nodded once more. "I know…" I lay my head down softly on the desk and attentively watched the door. It seemed as if it was forever before the bell had rung, and still no

Nagihiko. Was somewhat glad that he was gone, relieved, but then it all felt so…bad. I hated that feeling, it was like a part

of me was gone or something…I sighed inaudibly and resumed looking at the door while

our teacher went on and on about god knows what. Suddenly the door opened and I perked my head up for some odd reason. Nagihiko walked in the room with a stern look on his face, it was actually a bit

frightening. This was hard to believe because this was Nagihiko we were talking about here. A small smiled crept onto my lips but I quickly hid it and acted like I wasn't paying much attention at all. I noted

Nagihiko gave the teacher a

note and walked over to the empty chair next to me. He sat down and glomped in the chair. Out of the corner of my eye I glanced at him and he was twiddling his thumbs. For some

peculiar reason this made me beam slightly as I turn to him. "Nagihiko, your never late, where were you?" I intriguingly ask. Nagihiko twist and gave me a blank stare. I was appalled and look surprised into his

eyes, trying to find something…anything…"I

was…asking the office something." He lied through his teeth.

I just knew that he was lying because of his tone of voice and the pause he made. Nagihiko always knows

what to say and he never pauses. "Ok, so what's the _real_ reason." He gave me a gaze of disclosure. "How did you know I was lying?" I stifled

a laugh. "Because I'm me, so what's the real reason." He closely

leaned in and my cheeks deepened in shade. "Not telling." He smirked. Ok, what's with the sudden change of attitude here? Just a second ago he was all blank and serious, but now he's all smirking at me. I

growled unhappily, "C'mon, tell me." I leaned

in closer. This time it was his cheeks that burned red. He shook it away quickly and grin evil like. "You'll find out tonight on our _date_ Rima-_koi_." He teased. My jaw

dropped. "Koi! Date!" I whisper/yelled. He snickered slightly, "I was just kidding Rima-chan, but you will have to wait until tonight." I groaned and crossed my arms, but being wary so I don't strain myself. Nagihiko

chuckled and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away. I hate being treated like a little kid. I huffed at him maliciously and he whisper in my ear, "I can't wait for our _date_, Rima-chan." He smirked. I was suddenly

regretting ever agreeing to this…

**After Seventh Period**

I smiled blissfully at the thought of the end

of the day, until I remembered what lay ahead of me. I was truly over joyed and excited about going for ice cream with Nagihiko, I'm just a bit nervous is all. I (again)

limped out of the classroom and to the cherry

blossom tree. My body was

feeling better (barely) but at least it _was_ feeling better. By the time I was at the cherry tree I was walking normal again, thank god. No

one was around so I decided to sit under the pink leaves that hung above me. The breeze tussled with my golden curls and light pink leaves fall onto me. I smile to myself and close my eyes.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry __**(listen to song while you read, its called The Only Exception by Paramore)**_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But Darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I'm on my way to believing_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

Tears brimmed my eyes and I knuckled them away slowly. They were not tears of happy nor sad,

but tears of the silver linen in between the clouds. "That was beautiful, Rima-chan." Nagihiko spoke softly. I turn to

see him leaning against the tree. A smile struck his face tenderly as he held a hand out for me to grab. I put my hand into his soothingly and I was pulled to my feet. "Thank you, Nagihiko." I whispered softly. "Are

you ready to go, Rima-chan?" he asked me. I nodded my head and we walked down to the ice cream shop. The soft wind strokes my cheeks

and tousled my curls. The sound of children laughing and playing

echoed through the air. Bits of dirt and leaves fly around on the tattered gray concrete, dancing with the breeze. It was an eerie moment that passed by before Nagihiko looked at me with soft ochre eyes. "Why

did you sing that song, Rima-chan?" he inquired. I looked ahead of me and then up at the grayish sky. "I don't know to be honest with you…I just felt like it I guess." Was my answer. He nodded slightly, "What do

you mean by, 'I felt like it'?" he

asked me another question. "I…just felt like the lyrics was, I don't know, like a part of me, an extension of myself, so I sang it." Nagihiko seemed very curious; it was written all over

his placid eyes. "Rima-chan, do you love someone?" that question caught me off guard but I looked him in the eyes. "Why do you ask,

Nagihiko?" Nagihiko looked into the cloud filled sky. "You said that the lyrics

to that song were a part of you, so do you make an exception to love? Do you love anyone?" Do I love someone? "I don't love anyone right now, my feelings for someone are confused but growing stronger with

each step. But, I guess there is someone

who took a place in my heart, and that was the void in me that he filled. You could say its love, but love is a strong word that can't be contained in something so fragile

and weak. The person who stole my heart, he was always there and I never realized it. It seems as if he comes and

goes in my heart but the truth is, is that no matter how hard I try to deny it, he'll always be

there." Suddenly I made a giant apprehension in my life; I might have feelings for Nagihiko… I closed my eyes and put a hand to my heart. "Rima-chan…I'm glad. He's very lucky, the one who made room in your

heart, because he has something that is only found once in a lifetime and he better realize it before it's gone." He smiled. I returned the smile and he entwined our fingers together. My heart skipped a beat and I

looked at him with pale pink cheeks. Suddenly our

fingers dispersed as we reached the ice cream shop. I frowned to myself. I better not get my hopes up because Nagihiko would never want someone with as

many problems as me…friends maybe but we'll never be anything more, so I should just stop before I fall to hard and hit the ground. I sighed and followed the purple headed boy into the colorful store. We made

our way to the counter and a female teenager greeted us hello. "Hello there, what will you two be having." She winked. Nagihiko

faced me curiously, "I would like the special please." Nagihiko nodded and faced

the cashier, "And I'll have a chocolate mint also, thank you." The nice lady pressed some keys on her cash register. "That'll be $7.99 sir." Nagihiko payed the lady and took our ice cream. "Have fun on your date."

She called out to us. Nagihiko chuckled slightly, "It's not a-"I cut him mid sentence. "Thank you, we will." I grinned. Nagihiko looked at me dumb founded but sat at the blue table, handing me my ice cream and

eating his. "I thought that this wasn't a-" "-just go with

it before I regret saying anything." Nagihiko smiled to me and licked the ice cream while I ate mine silently, secretly with a grin. "T-thank you for buying me

ice cream Nagihiko." I thanked the purple headed boy. "Wow, first you say it's a date and then you thank me, isn't this rare." He chuckled. I playfully punched his arm. "Whatever, but I swear if you tell _anyone_

about this I'll kick you in a place where the sun never shines Fujisaki." I giggled. "Now now, no need to

get complicated." He put his hands up in a joking way. I laughed and continued eating until both his and my

ice cream was finished. We walked out the door together and suddenly I remembered something from third period. "Hey, what was it you said I'd find out about on our date in third period?" Nagihiko blushed. "O-

oh, you remembered." "Of course I did." I awaited several seconds before his response. "Well I'll have to take you to it then, so close your eyes." I did as told and was lifted into the air. "H-hey! Nagihiko!" I

yelled. He had me bridal style in his arms. "Don't

open your eyes Rima-chan, no peeking." I sighed. "Fine." The good part about this was I didn't have to walk. It was getting very comfortable in Nagihiko's arms,

but alas it ended shortly after and I was set on my own two feet once more. "Don't open yet." He told me. Man, he really

wanted this to be a surprise. He held my hand and guided me to our destination. "Ok, you

can open them now." My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was in a field of cherry blossoms with sakura trees all around me. They always were my favorite flowers. "Nagihiko this is amazing."

My eyes beamed as I walked through the field of pink until I found this one spot that seemed do perfect. I strode over to it and smiled as I lay down in the meadow of cherry. In this one spot you could perfectly

see the sun setting and the sky was drizzling rain. Nagihiko

joined me and lay beside me. He watched me smile and looking out at the magnificent sight that I was to behold. I gave him a small hug and looked him

in the eyes, "Thank you." I said happily. I was about to cry

but I held the tears back. I was very pleased about this, it was incredible. The rain soaked my hair and clothes but I ignored it and watched the sun fall

below the horizon. KusuKusu flew out of my bag distressed and terrified. "Rima-chan it's 9:15!" she shrieked. I shot up like a

rocket and cursed under my breath. "I'm dead…" I muttered motionlessly. Rhythm flew

out from Nagihiko's pocket and yawned. "I heard KusuKusu yelling, what's up?" I started panicking and grabbed my bag. "N-Nagihiko I have to go! I'm gonna be dead when I get home! Oh my god oh my god oh

my god…" I started running towards my house with my chara and school bag, completely forgetting about the boy I had left behind.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

Rima began to panic about her father and then it hit me, I forgot about her dad. She's gonna be in so much trouble and-and where did Rima go…she just…left. I looked out to see her running for her life to her

house and I hit my head. "I'm so stupid…she's gonna be in so much trouble because of me...GAHHH!" I just friggin caused Rima her death sentence. She's gonna be tormented and tortured tonight and it's my

entire fault. I shouldn't have even asked

her out in the first place. I sat down on a huge rock close by and put my head in my hands. "She's never gonna talk to me Rhythm. I'm screwed, but so is she…" Rhythm

put a hand on my shoulder and patted my back. "Don't worry, Rima's strong dude and she can handle this.

She wanted to come and she knew what was

going to happen for staying late after school. She knew

dude and she knew the consequences. She _wanted_ to be with you so let her do what she has to do and keep faith in her man. " I nodded to what my chara said. "Let's go home Rhythm, I need time to think." My

chara nodded and we walked home in the rain. I had my hands in my pockets and rain pelted my body. It was cold and icy, like how I felt. I'm such an ass. I kicked a pebble down the street as cars passed me by.

I reached my house and walked straight up the stairs and to my room,

where I flopped down on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling with a blank stare. Why do I screw everything up? I sighed and reached for the

phone in my pocket. It was now 9:37. I looked out the window to see the rain harshening. It grew brutal and the sky was utterly gray now, with splotches of black. Pictures of Rima flooded through my mind as I

began to ponder…

**Rima's POV:**

I ran straight to my house and panted. KusuKusu looked worried to death as I opened the door knob and tip toed up to my room. Was nobody home? I could have sworn I saw father's car in the driveway. I

opened the door to my bedroom and was immediately hit in the head with a hard metal object. It nearly knocked me out but I got up quickly

and saw my father, knife in hand, ready to strike. "Where were you

bitch? You had me worried there. I thought that I didn't have a little torture monkey anymore." He lunged forward and stabbed my left arm twice with the knife but I managed to pull away as I yelped out in pain. I

ran to my window and grabbed my suit case, throwing it out

the window with my right hand. My father didn't notice as he was too busy throwing objects at me. Many of them hit me but I tried my best to dodge

them. He planted a hard one to my jaw and chucked the knife at me. It hit my leg causing me to ooze out more blood and more screams to

escape my mouth. I was scared out of my mind as I pulled the knife out

of my leg and screeched. Before my father could do anymore I jumped out my window and I think I broke my leg as pain rose to a higher extent. I grabbed the luggage case with my right hand and ran as well as I

could to the only place where I thought I was

safe. "Rima-chan!" KusuKusu cried tears of sadness. The rain drenched my clothing as red water lines ran through my skin from the blood. It stained my clothes and I

was having trouble breathing. "K-KusuKusu…g-get N-Nagihiko down from his w-window." I choked. She nodded and hurriedly ran ahead of me to Nagihiko's house, where she would fly up his window and have

him get me. By the time I reached the Fujisaki house hold I was about to

collapse but luckily Nagihiko rushed to my side and chara changed with Rhythm, so he could carry me to his window and into his room.

Blood was pouring out of me and my vision blurred. "N-Nagihiko I…" were my last words before I was out cold and unconscious.

**Princess-chan: So whaddya think? Good?**

**Rima: It was very intense. R&R you guys, it makes updates faster...**

**Princess-chan: hehe yeah… well R&R like RiRi-tan said maybe the update will be twice as long and come sooner. ^^**


	4. Keeping Secrets

**Princess-chan: AAAHH! Another chapter!**

**Rima: ….**

**Princess-chan: Just do the stupid disclaimer T.T**

**Rima: StarWater11 owns nothing in the content of these chapters or Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

_Flashback_

_By the time I reached the Fujisaki house hold I was about to collapse but luckily Nagihiko rushed to my side and chara changed with Rhythm, so he could carry me to his window and into his room. Blood was pouring out of _

_me and my vision blurred. "N-Nagihiko I…" were my last words before I was out cold and unconscious._

_End of Flashback _

**Nagihiko's POV:**

Warm, wet tears roll down my cheeks sadly. The girl who I loved was sitting motionless on the bed in my room. No one was home

except for the charas, Rima and I and I didn't know how to react to this tragedy.

Rima's petite little body had blood gushing slowly out of it and many wound marks over her. I felt Rima's pulse and she was still alive, thank god.

I thought of calling the hospital but I was unsure if that would be

the best idea. I knew she couldn't stay here forever and she needed to be tended to, quickly. I picked my cell phone up and dialed 911. My fingers tremble as I touch the keys on the pad. Carefully, I lift the phone

to my ear and it rang. About 3 rings into the call a hand was placed on my arm. That hand was Rima's, as she struggled to close my cell phone.

In doing so I just stared at her with eyes of pure horror. "Don't…

call…" she whispered. I shook my head. "Rima-chan I have to, look at you! This is terrible; you need to be in a hospital…" I raised my voice but then dropped it. Rima shook her head this time. "Nagi, please…

don't…" Why did she not want me to call

the hospital? She was in a dreadful condition. I gave in and nodded my head. If I can't call the hospital I'm going to have to lean to her myself. I ran out of the room and to

our medicine closet, grabbing everything that I could. When

I had enough in my arms I return to Rima. I put a hand to her

head and noticed she was burning up from being in the rain. I grabbed a towel and went

to the bathroom to soak it in cold water. After doing so I placed the wet towel over Rima's forehead and started tending to her wounds. I cleaned up all of the blood on her body and tied a material around all of

the gash marks, keeping any more blood from draining out of her. After that I put band aids over the small cuts and bruises, leaving me with no more band aids but that didn't concern me. Rima's tiny body had

stopped oozing blood and her

temperature was slowly going down. Rima looked at me and gave me a quivery grin. There were 3 knife marks in her and they were rather deep but I managed to fix that a bit also.

I looked at my bed and the floor, a pool of blood stained

both areas. I would have to

fix that before mother came in and noticed. Pushing that aside I faced Rima who just stared. Stared and stared and stared.

"Don't…tell…anyone…" she whispered. "But Rima-chan…" she shook her head, "Please N-N-Nagihiko…" she stuttered. I sighed as Rima fell asleep. While she

slept I cleaned up the bloody mess and thought deeply

about things. Rima ran away and is seriously injured. She won't let me tell a soul or call the cops or hospital. Suddenly something hit me. What about school? Will anything ever be the same anymore? I can't tell

anyone about Rima's predicament and she probably won't wanna stay here. KusuKusu was sleeping and so was Rhythm. It was only me right now. I face the blonde chibi and grin, "Rima, I don't care what you

say but I vow to never leave you.

I'll always be here at your side, helping you through this." Even though she couldn't hear me I had to say it. I _was_ going to stick with

Rima and I _was_ going to help her through

this and she _is_ going to stay here in secret, no matter what. If my mother or any of the maids found out Rima was here they would rush her to the hospital in the blink of an eye. That goes for anyone at school

also. I remembered earlier today when I hard Rima singing

under the cherry blossoms. Her voice had the sound of an angel, it was striking. I got on my computer and went straight to YouTube. **(Don't own.) **I

typed in the search engine: The Only Exception

Paramore Lyrics and clicked the first one I saw. The guitar music played the intro and the female singer came in. I read the lyrics carefully. Rima has someone in her

heart and that person will never be me. She hates me to no end and won't confide in me. What she has so far,

I must admit I was star struck she would tell me this. We were never the closest of friends but just

being able to help her right now, makes me feel like we've known each other for ages. The song slowly came to an end and I replayed it. This song seemed to be like a big part of Rima; it was soft and strong, yet

had a façade it was hiding under, much like her. I sighed and exited out of the internet, cutting the song short at the chorus.

**When Rima wakes up**

Rima-chan had woken up about two minutes ago and was sitting in the bed, looking out at the dark and rainy sky. She

seemed to be feeling much better than before. It was 12:45 a.m and it was utterly dark and

the rain was becoming more aggressive. Neither Rima nor I are able to fall asleep right now so we both sat on the bed, not doing anything. "Nagihiko…thanks for this, for being here. I know I don't say it often but

I a-appreciate it." She stuttered. I smiled. "No problem."

I reassured her. "And I know it must be a burden for you to carry so I'll leave in the morning, I'll find somewhere to go so don't worry." I flinched at what

she had just said. "No. Rima-chan you can't, you can stay here as long as you want, and we don't have to tell anyone. It could be a

secret, not even my mother would know. Just please, don't go Rima-chan, I

wanna know your safe and if you're here you definitely will be." Rima took in every word I said slowly. "Thank you Nagihiko but this will only cause you suffering if I stay." she told me. I seemed taken back at what

she just said. "No Rima it won't. I _want_ you to stay, so please, stay, for me." "I'll…think about it, ok?" I smiled, "Good, I'm glad." Rima looked around; it was sorta an

awkward moment. I exhaled a breath. "So,

what do you wanna do?" I asked Rima. She shrugged, "Well what can we do that won't get us into trouble or get us caught by the maids." I chuckled at her comment. Sometimes Rima can be downright hilarious.

Suddenly Rima's stomach growled and she blushed. I lifted an eye brow. "Hungry Rima-chan?" she nodded, embarrassed. "Well let's go eat then." I got up from the no-longer-blood-stained bed and headed out

the door. Rima followed with a worried look.

I turn to her, "What's wrong Rima-chan?" I asked the worried girl. "Um…well…won't we get caught by the maids…?" I laughed. "No we won't, the kitchen is on the west

side of the house Rima-chan, and the maids are cleaning the east wing today, so they won't be coming over to this side of the house. Oh and my mother is on a 3 day business trip." I told Rima. She blushed, "O-

oh." We made our way down the stairs, made a right, then

left and entered the kitchen. "Wow your house is gigantic." She gaped. I let out a stifled laugh. "It's not _that_ big Rima-chan. Anyways, what do you want

to eat?" Hmm, what _does_ Rima like to eat at 1:15 in the morning? I chuckled to myself. Probably a granola bar or something because she barely _has_

any food in her house. "Ummm, can I have ramen?" Rima asked

me, blushing. "Alright, two bowls of ramen coming up." I joked. I grabbed a pot and put it on the stove, boiling some water. Soon I added noodles and flavoring. "Did you want anything specific in it Rima-chan?"

"How about chicken bits." I nodded as I grabbed some from my fridge and dumped them in. grabbing the pot lid I placed it over the top and

let it cook. I join Rima on the couch as she sat there. "You know we

have school tomorrow and were going to be epicly tired." Rima shrugged. "It's nothing new for me." I sweat dropped. "So what do you wanna do while we wait?" Rima glanced at the stairs, "Do you mind if I take

a shower really quick, I feel very icky." I chuckled. "Sure, I'll

sneak into Nadeshiko's room and get you some of her clothes." Rima bit the bottom half of her lip. " What if she wakes up? I don't wanna risk it, can I

just borrow a pair of your clothes Nagihiko?" she puppy dog eyes me. My left eye twitched. "Eh, sure. The bathroom is up the stairs, first door on the left." She nodded up started walking up.

**Rima's POV:**

What the hell was I thinking! Borrowing Nagihiko's clothes! I'm such a retard, and I can't believe I'm taking a shower, in Nagihiko's _house_, where Nadeshiko and Nagihiko _live_. I calmed myself down as I close the

bathroom door and began stripping my clothes,

turning the shower on. Warm water sprinkled over my skin and it was relaxing. As I showered I closed my eyes and sang my favorite song, the one I had sung

earlier. I've always loved this song and stuck to it.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry __**(listen to song while you read, it's called The Only Exception by Paramore)**_

_and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_as he tried to reassemble it. _That was actually very true.

_And my momma swore_

_that she would never let herself forget. _Huh, she always did.

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. _You know, this is why I loved this song…it reminded me of myself.

_But Darling,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_deep in my soul_

_that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find other ways_

_to make it alone._

_Keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this_

_keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I had sworn to myself_

_that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_but I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning_

_when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof its not a dream._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_I'm on my way to believing_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

Once again I finished singing the song and had on a light smile. Ever sentence in the song was true. Entirely true. This song always lingered through my mind, always in the front of my head. I blew a breath and

turned the shower off, wrapping

a towel around my body. I opened the door and peered out. No one was around so I snuck into Nagihiko's room and turned the lights on. I didn't feel like going all the way

downstairs for Nagihiko to help me get some clothes so I just went through his stuff until I found the only things that would fit me. A pair of blue plaid b-boxers and

a white t-shirt that came mid-thigh length on

me. I walk down the stairs at a steady pace and found Nagihiko setting up the two bowls with ramen. As I walked over to him Nagihiko looked up and his pale cheeks turned light pink. The boxers I was wearing

weren't shown for the t-shirt was too big so I snickered. "Don't worry Nagihiko, I have pants on." I lifted the t-shirt to show him the boxers I was wearing. "So you

just dug through my stuff and picked this out?" I

scowled, "Of course not, I didn't _pick_ this, it was the only thing you had that fit." Nagihiko sweat dropped and I thought of a random question to ask him. We sat down and ate the ramen and I thought I would

bring the question up in conversation. "Why do you add an honorific to my name Nagihiko? I don't really care if you do or not, but I'm just curious." I spat. Nagihiko eyed me. "Well I don't know, I guess it just

sounds…cuter." A flush spread

across my rosy cheeks. "O-oh." I stuttered. Nagihiko smirked. "And why do you not add an honorific to my name Rima-chan?" I rolled my honey orbs. "Because your name is long

enough, adding a –kun to it would be too long." I said obviously. "Well you know you could call me Nagi." I nearly gagged. I know I might have feelings for him but

I don't think I can start calling him Nagi, yet.

Nagihiko seemed to have noticed my action and I saw a glint of sadness appear in his eyes and I suddenly felt bad. I had to think of something to say…" Alright, but it'll take a while for me to get used to it, N-

Nagi." I just about choked when I said his name the way Yaya does. I swiftly hid it and his facial expression seemed to glow in happiness. "Cool Rima-chan. We

both had finished our ramen and we put the bowls

in the sink. "I'm going to wash these real fast Rima-chan, you head up to my room." I nodded and leisurely walked up the brown wooden steps. As I reached the top I started heading in the direction of the sporty

room. The golden knob turned by the command of my hand

and I pushed out, leading myself in. I saw the charas were sleeping so I decided to do some snooping around to see what was here. Nagihiko had one

desk in his room and it had four drawers. The first one was filled

with socks. The second was of pictures of the guardians.

There were only seven or eight of them and I looked at them all, just skimming through

quickly. They were average pictures but one of them caught my attention. It was a picture of me, smiling. That was a rare sight to catch, especially in a photo. I grin to myself and returned the photos as I looked

through the third drawer. That one was empty so I moved to

the last one. As I open it my eyes looked at what was in it with inquisitiveness written all over me. Smoothly I picked up a small book with a purple

cover. It read in black words in the center: Nagihiko's Diary; The place where my mind runs wild. I tilted my head and sat down next to the drawer, opening the diary to the first page. It read:

_Entry 1: 6/15/07_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we got a new guardian, who was also new to this school. Her name, Mashiro Rima, and lemme tell you, she was very unfriendly and stubborn. As I try to make friends with her she pushed me away and said cruel _

_things. She even tries to pull Amu awe from me. She has many fan boys and is the Ice Queen of the school, but I know one thing for sure: The moment my eyes set sight to her I knew she was the most magnificent thing _

_in the whole world and more. I loved her golden curls and honey eyes, which always seemed to be glaring at me. I guess I aggravate her often, even though we just met. Mashiro Rima is, and always will be, the first and _

_only girl to have set any effect on my heart. And lemme tell you this, I never believed in love at first sight, until I experienced it myself._

My eyes widened with every word I read. I flipped through the rest of the diary and every page was blank, except for the last.

_Entry 2: 7/5/10_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long three years since I've written in this book, but here I am. I just went on a date with the girl of my dreams but screwed up everything. She has many family issues and I forgot all about them. It was 9:15 at_

_night and her chara told her of the time, freaking out. It was my entire fault and Rima is going to be in so much torture and pain when she gets home. Because of all the pain and crap she goes through I did something bad_

_when I got home…when Rhythm wasn't around I cut my leg just to see what Rima goes through, but what I did was nothing compared to how Rima gets it. It stung and hurt a little but it was nothing. I feel no pity for _

_Rima though, because pity will get her nowhere in life, it makes no difference. A million people could feel sorry for her but be lucky it wasn't them and that won't help her out at all. If not one of those million people actually _

_cared and did something it would just be worse, but a real friend would not just feel sorry and happy it wasn't them, a real friend would put their heart and hands out and help that person through it. I thought deeply about _

_this for a long time…and that was my conclusion. I just wish Rima knew how much I lo-_

The diary entry stopped there and a splotch of

blood was at the bottom of the page. H-he cut himself? I put the diary back and closed the drawer as I shook. I frowned but then re thought what he wrote and

made recognition, he understood how I felt. He knew what it were like when people only pity you, and I always hated when people did that,

but he _gets_ it. I smiled to myself. My imagination started to get the

best of me as I moved on to my next thought, what was it Nagihiko was going to write in his last entry? "Hey Rima-chan." Startled by the sudden voice I jumped. Nagihiko chuckled. "What? It's only me." He

grinned. I bit my lip, "Yeah sorry, I'm just kinda out of it today…" I nervously laughed, rubbing the back of my head. Nagihiko didn't buy it

though and came next to me. "What's wrong Rima-chan?" I couldn't

possibly tell him I read his diary entries, definitely not. He would hate me forever if I did that, or if I even consulted him about him cutting himself, he would ask how I knew. I can't say anything at all; I need to

think of a good, buyable, excuse. "It's from being in

the rain too long, I get a little bit delusional." I lied. That seemed to do the trick when I softened my eyes. "Rima-chan, its nearly 2:00 in the morning, I think we

should get some rest." Nagihiko told me. I sighed but nodded my head. As I got up from the floor a hit my arm on the desk and it made a loud BONK. I rubbed it and cursed under my breath. "Are you okay Rima-

chan?" Nagihiko asked me concerned. I nodded, "Yeah."

**Nadeshiko's POV:**

I heard a loud noise and my eyes shot open like a rocket. I looked over at Temari who was laying in her egg still. What is it's a burglar? I began to panic as I arose from my bed and slipped out of my room with

one of my brother's baseball bats in hand. I tip toe to where I heard the sound,

Nagihiko's room. The lights were on inside and I

could hear faint, muffled voices. It sounded like a girl and a boy, talking. I opened

the door slightly and peeked inside, gasping at what I saw. I flung the door open and the two people inside had

widened their eyes. "Nagihiko, did you finally kidnap Rima…" I asked him, scared. Rima looked at

me and blinked. "N-Nadeshiko, what are you doing here?" As if she pointed out the obvious I stepped inside and stood next to the two. "This is my house dummy, the question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Both

Rima and Nagihiko flinched and

I raised my brow. "Nadeshiko, it's kind of a long story…" Nii-san told me. I shook my head. "Explain." I said harshly. Nii-san sighed and explained the whole story to me, well at least

on how and why Rima is here. Rima laughed

nervously. "S-so you see Nagihiko offered me, well actually kind of forced me, to stay here since I ran

away. But you can't tell _anyone_ anything Nadeshiko, please."

Rima and I were never the best of friends but we didn't exactly hate each other. I smirked and Nii-san muttered, "Oh crap…." I smiled slyly. "Alright, I'll keep this all a secret from everyone on _one_ small condition."

Rima tilted her head, "And what might that condition be?" I clasped my hands together. "You take any one dare I want, right now." Rima

shuttered but nodded. I smiled happily, like a 5 year old who finally

succeeded in getting what she wanted. "While you're both at home you have to act like a couple, even if no one is in sight." Rima smirked. "Well how will you know if we will or not if you're not around?" she

played. Nagihiko laughed, "Rima-chan, Nadeshiko has hidden

cameras all over the whole flipping house. She's pretty devious." Rima's mouth scowled but nodded. "Fine, but it starts tomorrow, after school." We

shook hands and Nii-san face palmed. "What have we done…" he murmured. I stifled a laugh and went back to my room. I cuddled in my bed and smile to myself. "I just accomplished my brother's dream." And

with that I was asleep.

**Rima's POV:**

I smacked my head. "You know, sometimes I hate your sister." Nagihiko nodded, "I know what you mean." I went over to the bed and lay down in it. Nagihiko took a spot next to me and I crossed my arms. "What

the hell are you doing?" Nagihiko pointed to the body

and then himself. "Going to bed." I groaned, "Yeah, you're going

to bed on the floor." I pointed out. Nagihiko shook his head. "Nope, night Rima-chan." He

said as he lay down and pretended to be asleep. I was too tired to argue so I just sunk into the bed and pulled the covers over my injured body.

**6: 15 a.m**

I was so fricken tired. The sun had blinded my eyes and Nagihiko and Nadeshiko weren't up yet. It was pointless to go back to bed because I would just have to wake up in an hour anyways, not a lot of time for

sleeping. So I thought I would

get ahead of the game and start getting ready for school. As I got out of the bed I felt something oddly round like under me. Once I was off the bed I turned and looked down,

appalled. Ohmygawd. I picked up the small oval like object and observed it carefully. It had

a superlative pattern: In the center was a small knife and beside it a red splotch. The background color of the oval shape

was a dark purple that faded into a black. I gasped silently, "I have another chara egg." I quickly put the egg in my school bag and got dressed with the backup uniform in my luggage case, which I quickly found

in

the closet. When I finished changing I looked at my appearance in the mirror and saw two cut marks

over my face. Everything else was covered with ban aids or wrapped in goz. The cuts were soon enclosed by

my make-up and I began brushing my hair, when all of a sudden I started hearing a mixed emotion feminine voice in my head. _Rima-chan, why hide the scars? It's a part of you ._I closed my eyes. Who is this? My

chara? _Exactly correct Rima-chan. Pleased to meet you, my name is Kuro. __**(Japanese for Black.) **_Kuro, it's nice to meet

you too, I'm guessing you know my name is Rima. _That is right also Rima-chan. I know almost _

_everything about you, _especially_ your _

_emotions. _So, why were you born…from what feelings, Kuro. _From all of your feelings, actually, Rima-chan. I am your chara of emotion, my attitude changes with how your feeling. _

When will you be born Kuro? _In due time Rima-chan, due time…_ And with that the voice was gone and I lowered my body to the bed. I sat down and looked out the window. "Kuro…" I whispered to myself. "Who's

Kuro Rima-chan?" I whipped around to see Nagihiko looking straight at me, sitting up on the bed. "W-what? O-oh it's nothing, just something I heard about when I was little, it was somewhere I used to go." That

was partly true, Kuro was my favorite

place to be when I was sad, it was a karaoke place. I used to sing my feelings out

at that place. Nagihiko smiled. "Well I see your ready for school already." I nodded my

head, "Yeah." Nagihiko looked hesitant and the door slammed open. "Gooooodddd morning!" Nadeshiko boomed. I winced from how loud she was. Temari floated in the room and looked at the just-waking-up

Rhythm. KusuKusu, however, was still asleep. "Rhythm do you feel that?"

Rhythm sighed. "Feel what women, I just woke up." Temari rolled her eyes. "That presence, the presence of another chara nearby." My

eyes widened. "And it seems oddly…new…" Then Rhythm looked straight at me, noticing my trembling. "Rima why are you-" He paused and floated over to me holding my school bag. **(Rima was holding the **

**school bag, not Rhythm.) **"Rima, open the backpack…"

**Princess-chan: Aah! Cliffy again! It seems like I leave you at a cliffy every chappie, hehe.**

**Rima: Wooh! New chara! R&R guys, it makes updates faster! We got three or four reviews last chapter before a whole 24 hours after it was out, so that's why this one is out so early. **

**Nagihiko: Very good Rima-chan. (: *says enthusiastically* **

**Rima: *Rolls eyes***

**Princess-chan: WOOP WOOP! R&R!**


	5. Blame the Coffee

**Princess-chan: So happy! People like my stories. (:**

**Rima: ? Ok….**

**Nadeshiko: Love the story! ^^ Disclaimer: StarWater11 owns nothing in the content of this story or Shugo Chara.**

**Princess-chan: Aahhhh, I love you guys. ^^**

**Chapter 5: Blame the Coffee**

_Flashback_

_"Rhythm do you feel that?" Rhythm sighed. "Feel what women, I just woke up." Temari rolled her eyes. "That presence, the presence of another chara nearby." My eyes widened. "And it seems oddly…new…" Then Rhythm _

_looked straight at me, noticing my trembling. "Rima why are you-" He paused and floated over to me holding my school bag. __**(Rima was holding the school bag, not Rhythm.) **__"Rima, open the backpack…"_

_End of Flashback_

**Rima's POV:**

I nervously smiled, "W-why?" I stuttered,

referring to Rhythm's last remark. I looked at the window nearby and attempted to jump out. I ran to it but before I got there I was pulled back by Nadeshiko. I wiggled

and tried to get out of her grip but it was no use. I stopped struggling and sighed, opening the bag and taking out my new egg. "Rima got a new chara!" Rhythm yelled out, shocked. I flipped out, "Isn't that why

you wanted me to open up my damn back pack!" Rhythm

shook his head, "No I wanted to see if your books were okay from the rain!" he said seriously. I face palmed. "Why didn't you tell us Rima-chan?" Nagihiko

asked me. "Because I just found out this morning, and plus you never asked." Nadeshiko sweat dropped and KusuKusu floated over to us, groaning. "YOU GUYS ARE SO FRICKEN LOUD! COULD YOU GET ANY

LOUDER! GOSH, NOW SHUT THE HELL UP, IT'S ONLY 7:55." My eyes widened and I twitched. "7:55…" Nadeshiko choked, running

out of the room to get dressed. Nagihiko pushed me and KusuKusu out so he could

change also so I was left alone, standing in the hallway with my backpack, cell phone, egg and grumpy chara. I looked at my chara and smirked, "I love you KusuKusu." She just crossed her arms and floated

wearily into my bag. "blahdawhatygadfunb." She murmured before starting to snooze. I sighed and soon both twins got out of their rooms and

Nadeshiko grabbed my arm. "H-hey!" I yelled at her. Nadeshiko

starting running, dragging me behind her, "Were gonna be late Rima-chan!" Nagihiko was also dashing along with us as we raced to the school. You could practically see my petite little body flowing like a doll

while I was being hauled by the purple haired girl. People outside watched us with delight but giving us an odd look. I bet they all thought we were insane, which we probably were, I mean we sure did look the

part. As we neared the classroom after making a mad dash

into the school I stopped Nadeshiko. "Everyone's going to start thinking things if we walked in together!" Nadeshiko sighed, "Fine, you walk in first and

we'll follow in suite." Nagihiko rubbed his temples as if this was absolutely ridiculous and I shot him a quick glare. Before I had a chance to walk in and for Nagihiko to protest the speakers came on, which was

very rare, "I would like for the guardians, Tsukiyomi's, Fujisaki-san,

Souma-san and Sounjo-san (Kairi) to report to the Royal Garden please." My eyes wandered off to the speakers. We haven't been _called_ to the

Royal Garden before, but only went when our schedule told us too or if we planned it. Something must be up. "Well…I guess we should go?" Nagihiko asked. I huffed and Nadeshiko began leading us to the Royal

Garden. "What the hell does Tsukasa need?" I muttered aloud, crossing my arms. Nagihiko started making really random assumptions, "Oh em gee! Maybe

he's finally gonna declare he's gay! Or proclaim he's

Tadase from the future!" I gave him my weirdest wth look and he just plain out shrugged. I smacked my head and put my face in my hands as we all started walking along to you know where. Most of the way

was pretty silent until we over heard some students fighting. One of them had ruffled brown hair and ocean blue eyes while the other had neat

blonde hair and violet orbs for eyes. Both of them the same height.

The brown haired one put a fist up, "No! Your wrong, Mashiro-san is wayyy hotter than Nadeshiko-san!" He yelled out. I smirked and stopped walking, as did the others to watch this…rather interesting?...scene.

"Nadeshiko-sama is soooo hotter than that shrimp!" I

rolled my eyes and the boy on my said scoffed then a light bulb fluttered over his head, "Hey, aren't they like best friends?" Me and Nadeshiko, best friends?

Now that I think about it, I do talk to her a bit more than Amu ever since…well you know. I shrugged and began walking again, making the others follow. Nagihiko smirked to himself and I glared, "What the hell

are you smirking at purple-head?" Nagihiko sighed, "Back

to calling me purple-head Rima-chan?" I guess that was a bit uncalled for…"Sorry Nagihiko." I huffed, making him look at me in awe. "Wow, I never

thought that Rima-chan would be the one to apologize, which would be my last thought." Nadeshiko spoke up. "Thanks for informing me that Nadeshiko." A gianormous building of glass was sitting before our feet

before Nagihiko muttered, "Were here, joy…" Nadeshiko opened the door and around the table sat everyone Tsukasa had announced over the intercom and Tsukasa himself.

I gave a glance at the table and

made a terrible accusation, "There are no more seats…" Nadeshiko smiled and whispered something into Amu and Yaya's ears. Yaya grinned and sat on Amu's lap and Nadeshiko sat down in Yaya's previous seat,

patting her lap. I shook my head, "Hell no." I barked. My legs starting to ache and I cursed karma as I sat in Nadeshiko's lap with a pout, leaving Nagihiko

standing, which he didn't mind. Astoundingly, Nadeshiko's

lap was moderately comfy. Ikuto lazily slouched in his seat, "Okay Tsukasa the gay, why did you call us here?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. Tsukasa gave his big old gay smile and whispered, "Cool Aid Man."

This made Utau slap his face and she sat back in her spot. "Thank you Hoshina-san, I needed that." He laughed. "Bo-ring." Kukai groaned. "Without further a due I'll tell you all why you are here." I rolled my eyes

as a series of whoops and cheers jammed

around. It soon died down and Tsukasa continued, "Any who, you were all called here today because we heard there was some psycho man after…someone in this

group of people and is hunting him/her down, wanting to kill him/her. We think it would be safer if you all kept a low profile after and during school, so try hard not to draw attention to yourselves." Ikuto put his

hands up in defense, "I swear it wasn't me." Tsukasa

sighed and Tadase muttered a, "Yeah right." "Actually it wasn't you this time Tsukiyomi-san." He sighed in relief and continued doing…well whatever it was he

was doing while I glanced at Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. "N-Nadeshiko, what if that man is my father…" I shivered. Nadeshiko gave me a small hug, "Don't worry Rima-chan, we got your back." She whispered to me.

"And there's _one_ more thing." Tsukasa nervously laughed as all attention was averted back to him. "I kind of sorta maybe possibly told the students that you

all would be putting on a spring dance for them…and it

would be in two weeks…" Everyone's eyes widened in anger and Amu stood up, "Excuse me now, you did _what_?" Tsukasa ran out of the Royal Garden shrieking while Kairi sighed, pushing up his glasses. "So,

who's the one who this psycho man is after?" He nudged. I winced and Nadeshiko noticed, putting her hand over mine. And startlingly I didn't glare or slap it away,

it was comforting. "Well we all know it's not

goody two shoes Tadase over here." Utau barked out. Yaya raised her hand high, "And it definitely wasn't Yaya because Yaya doesn't have weird men wanting her dead." Amu and Kukai laughed, "We all know for

sure it's not us two." Ikuto glanced at

Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and I. "You three have been awfully quite, is it one of you?" He arched his eye brow. My body stiffened and I recovered quickly. "Hell no, of course it's

not me dimwit. Plus, Nadeshiko would never do anything bad unless she had Temari persuade her." I said logically. Kairi put a hand to his chin,

"Fujisaki-kun wouldn't have done it either…I'm stoked." He admitted

sheepishly. "Well then, at least we know one of us here is lying." Amu pointed out. I yawned, "Whatever, I'm going back to class." I announced, hopping off of Nadeshiko, with Nagihiko following behind. I didn't

bother to turn around so I'm guessing everyone else dispersed to their classes as well. I began to worry about things, here's my list:

dad is the one after me(most likely)

2.I'm keeping a _huge_ secret from most of my friends

is making us put on a Spring Dance for the students

4.I have a new chara, what will she be like?

haven't even noticed, she's too tired sleeping.

feelings and emotions are mixed, _badly_, and I'm dying to fix them.

Did I have a plan? Ah-no. Was I going to do something about this right now? Ah-no. And why wasn't I? Because I am a very lazy person who is very tired and needs to think. I started pondering as I walked,

slowly, to my second period class, which was starting soon. I came to a final conclusion: I remembered something. And yes that is right, I Mashiro Rima

actually remembered something helpful. I should throw

myself a party, woop-de-fricken-doo. **(Hehe sarcasm people.) **Any who, I remembered the time I went to Kukai's house because he had cake, which I was craving at the time., I do not know fucking why. He

actually had invited the guardians over

to have some for some sort of celebration, I think it might have been his birthday, I don't remember….huh…anyways, everyone except for Tadase, Yaya, Utau and Ikuto

showed up because of family needs or whatever so it was only me, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko and Amu who were there. The second I got their I wanted to leave very badly for 1, and only 1, reason: his brothers. They

glomped on me and one of them, Rento,

would fucking stop messing with my hair and saying things only a gay man would say. But to the point here, I _did_ have the cake which Kaido made and it was very shitty.

But I also noticed something besides the annoyance of this damn family, they were quite helpful for sabotage **(I have no clue where this came from, I'm kind of just winging it right now and seeing where this **

**is going. ^^)**. Now normally I wouldn't need any damn help for sabotage but this sabotage was for no reason and only meant for one person, and I knew that these

devious bitched would be the only ones who

could help me fulfill my 10 minute dream. (Oh and by the way, Rima snuck some coffee before the meeting ended, Rima + coffee = very random and cussing-y blonde chibi devil.) I believe all of them _are_ home after

school so I'll just tell Kukai I wanna see them. I stopped and realized I was at the classroom already and Nagihiko sighed angrily, "God dammit women your finally

snapped back to reality." I rolled my eyes and we

made our way into the classroom. And then I realized something else that I had forgotten, Nagihiko has every damn class with me. Aahhhh, one of those things that piss me off after coffee, people. The teacher,

Ms. Sakura, had welcomed us to the class and motioned for us to take a seat. Nagihiko came up to me and leaned down, "Sorry about snapping at you in the halls Rima-chan, I was a little pissed about the whole

Tsukasa thing, hehe sorry." He whispered.

I shrugged, "Meh." I took a seat next to Saaya unconsciously and she growled at me. "Bitch." She barked, "I told you to stay _away_ from Nagihiko-sama, you are soooo

gonna get it after class Mashiro." She barked. I scoffed,

"Whatever you say…" The coffee is really taking affect now and before I knew it class was over and I was greeted outside the door by Saaya and her cult

of…people…I tried to avoid her gaze and just walk away but that didn't work out to well. "You're not getting out of this one Mashiro, hopefully _this_

will teach you to listen to what we say." One of her gang member

snarled. I laughed and saw an open window beside me and thought about something…huh…I _do_ have a class downstairs next, actually it's directly below here and around a corner…unicorns. I made a peace sign

with my hands and KusuKusu ran out of my back pack and looked at me like I was nuts as I stood on the ledge of the window. "Rima-chan this

is fricken 2 stories high! I swear to Jesus Christ of you jump that

damn ledge I'll-"Quickly I hopped off of the ledge yelling, "Hasta Lavista baby!" KusuKusu began flying down as fast as she could with Saaya yelling from above her in the building, looking out the window, "FUCK,

YOU SHITHEAD!" I began

smiling to myself before I landed on my feet, surprisingly, and started walking to my next class like what I just did happened every fucking day. I walked in my class with a drunk smile

while people stared curiously at me. I'm pretty sure that might have seen that scene, hehe. I took my seat happily and Nagihiko was beside me now, sitting at the empty desk, "Alright, who the hell did you kill?"

He asked seriously. I giggled(Oh em

gee she shouldn't have coffee (: ) "I didn't kill anyone Nagihiko, I just jumped down here is all." KusuKusu

rushed in the room panting and glaring at me. "Om my effing god

Rima, you did _not_ have coffee today did you! You know what happens when you effing do that!" She yelled aggravated. Usually KusuKusu didn't act like this but she was tired so I don't blame her, it's her

personality when she's tired. Rhythm came shuffling out of his egg and the moment he saw KusuKusu and I he cracked up, rocking his tiny body back and forth

while clutching his little stomach. Everything seemed

to catch up on me at that moment and it dawned on me, "Oh my god my head hurts, I had coffee didn't I?" I said delusional. Nagihiko burst out laughing and the entire class's attention was turned to us as I bang

my head on the table and the teacher coughed. "Ahem, I

would like to get on with today's lesson so if you don't mind could you save the flirting for after class, Mashiro, Fujisaki. I groaned, "Yes ma'a-wait WHAT!"

We yelled out in unison, probably damaging eardrums. The teacher sighed before moving on, leaving two blushing faces in the back. That is the _**last**_ fucking time I have coffee, _**ever**_. There goes keeping a low

profile during school. I snuck my phone out and started texting Nadeshiko.

**To: **Nadeshiko

**From:** Rima

**Subject:** I'm so bored

Nadeshiko! I had coffee again and totally embarrassed myself and now I'm bored ):

**To: **Rima

**From:** Nadeshiko

**Subject: **(none)

I told you no more coffee after!…never mind. Anyways what class are you in.

**To:** Nadeshiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject:** (none)

Meh…I have no clue…anyways, wanna come with me to Kukai's house after school? Ask Utau also.

**To: **Rima

**From:** Nadeshiko

**Subject: **?

Umm sure? And she says yes, oh and why are we going to Kukai's house?

**To: **Nadeshiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(none)

Cool, oh and were going because I need to ask his brothers a…favor.

_I smirked to myself. I knew that the Souma brothers would do it because they all love me for being so adorable yet so devious, they think of me as their little sister which is pretty awesome sometimes, like _

_especially when I need them._

**To: **Rima

**From: **Nadeshiko

**Subject: **(none)

I'm not gonna ask because last time you said that you almost burned down the school Ri, and we weren't even supposed to be there, especially with taser guns, pocket knives, a blow torch and some frosting.

*Shivers* I don't even wanna _remember_ what you were going to do to sabotage the school spirit day…

**To: **Nadeshiko

**From: **Rima

**Subject: **(none)

Meh, it was fun though. Anyways I gotta go, the teacher's staring. Meet you and Utau at the front gate of the school, we'll ambush Kukai. Buh bye (:

And with that I put my phone in my pocket with an evil grin. I am 99.9% positive I just scarred Nadeshiko for life.

**Nadeshiko's POV:**

I don't even wanna _know_ what goes through that little girls mind sometimes. She also changes moods a lot, at first she's all gloomy and crap then she goes all random and now she's being devious and scary.

*Sighs* that's one of the things you either love or hate about Rima. I for 1 love it.

**After School (Rima's POV)**

Utau, Nadeshiko and I sat in a bush beside the school

gates, waiting. Utau groaned inwardly, "Why the hell did I let you two drag me into this?" she seemed to be asking herself. Nadeshiko sweat dropped while I

intently stared at the school gates. Usually Kukai would walk out of the school with Nagihiko before saying goodbye and parting their ways. Currently Utau wouldn't stop complaining and I turned to her, "Just shut

the hell up, your coming because we all know you and Kukai have a thing for each other so just hush." I barked, shutting up the pop sensation. Nadeshiko gave me the look she always does when I'm 'mean', or

so she claims I am. Suddenly Kukai turned

the corner with Nagihiko just like how I predicted. He was coming our way and the two boys were laughing. "Now!" I whisper/yell as we all jumped out from behind the

bush, tackling Kukai to the ground. "Yo! What's up with the tackling?" He nervously

asked. Nagihiko began chuckling as he kneeled down beside us. "Well isn't that a nice way to introduce yourself today, Rima-

chan." He winked. "W-why do you only direct that comment to me huh! Baka pervert!" I screamed. That was _so_ unlike me. Nagihiko laughed

once more and ruffled my golden locks, earning a death glare. "No

offense but can you ladies get off of me." Kukai asked us all. One by one we piled off the jock. It was Utau first who was on top off Kukai then Nadeshiko

and lastly was me, who was lying on the top. I huffed and

regained my posture. "So, why the tackling today?" Kukai questioned us. "I wanna see your brothers and told these two to come." Kukai chocked, "You wanna see my _brothers_?" I sighed, "Yes Kukai, I need to ask

them all something exceedingly…important." He gave me an eerie look. "Uh huh…sure…" Kukai glanced at Nagihiko. "You wanna come dude." Nagihiko gave a sincere smile, "Sure since Nadeshiko Ri- I mean me,

don't have to be home yet." He rubbed

the back of his head and Kukai gave him the same look while Nadeshiko whistled, looking off into space. "Why I have such oddball friends, I'll never know." He joked. Before

noticing Utau he smirked, "Yo, idol-san, I can't believe your coming, especially after…_last time." _He chuckled. Utau's face burned up like a tomato. "OK! Well than we better go." She said in one breath, grabbing

Nadeshiko, Kukai, Nagihiko and my arms, astonishingly at least.

I glanced over at Nagihiko, "Nice save." I whispered. Utau was making a mad dash for the Souma house hold, not stopping at all. How does she

even know where he lives? One word, stalker. And another one word, creeper. "Rima-chan, I'm going to go with KusuKusu and Temari back to the house,

don't worry. See you then dude." Rhythm told me before

flying off with my chara and Nadeshiko's, hopefully not molesting mine. Utau stopped running and flew over to a door, slamming it open. "Oh em gee! It's our little sisters!" Rento shrieked happily. My arm was

returned to me and I walked inside to only be glomped on by three of the boys, the other two who weren't being Kukai and Kaido. Unkai and Shuusui smiled happily. "Hey! It's Rima-chan, Utau-chan and

Nadeshiko-chan!" Nagihiko huffed like a four year old, "I'm here too you know." Unkai rolled his eyes, "But you're always here Nagihiko."

Nagihiko sighed, crossing his arms. Kaido smirked, which was rare from

whenever I saw him, which was also rare. "I see my sister in law is here once more." Utau shrieked, "EHH! S-sister in law!" I laughed and gave Kaido a high five. Nadeshiko smiled to herself. "Rima! I missed you

my little devil sister!" Rento cried out, glomping on me.

"Listen, I came here to talk to you four so…" Unkai lifted up his glasses, "Come into Rento's room and we'll talk there." I nodded, following the four older

boys while Nagihiko's eye twitched. I smirked, jealous much Nagihiko? This made me giggle. The door to Rento's room close and he kissed my cheek, making me blush. Shuusui smacked him upside the head,

"Rento! Bad, you know Na-"He was cut off by Kaido.

My blush faded slowly and I regained control of myself. "-Don't blow it you two, so what's up Rima." He asked me, no emotion. Shuusui scanned my body up

and down, "She needs a favor." My mouth gaped as I stared at him in shock. "H-how d-did you-" "-I can tell." Rento smirked, "Oooohhh a favor you say?

So, what is it? And by the way Kaido I can't help myself,

she's just too adorable!" He yelled, kissing my cheek once more. SMACK. Shuusui had whacked Rento again for such discomposure. My face brightened but darkened in shade. I hate that all these boys are so

cute, and I can say that because their older than me. But I _am_ pretty close to Rento…NO! Shake that out of your heads, just-never mind. I couldn't seem to shake

the blush so I just went with it, damn coffee, and

yes, I plan on blaming everything on coffee today. "W-well you see I wanted to prank Nagihiko for no reason and I just thought that-" Rento shrieked(again) in joy and Unkai rolled his beady eyes. "Yes, we'll help

you on one condition." Rento told me. Jeez,

Rento is really hyper. "W-what?" I stuttered. The only thing I hate about these boys is that my Ice Queen self won't work against them, it's weird, but scary. Rento

leaned towards my face, making my blush deepen as I backed away a bit. GAHHH! SOMETIMES YOU AGGRAVATE ME RENTO DAMMIT! Rento pecked my lips and my eyes twitched. "RENTO WHAT THE HELL DID WE

JUST TELL YOU!" Unkai swore. My body was

like paralyzed. "DAMN YOU RENTO, YOU JUST-GAHH!" I screeched. That wasn't technically my first kiss because it didn't mean anything so HA! "Alright, since that idiot

just did that give us one day to think of a plan and we'll call your cell, Kukai gave us the number, and meet up to pull the prank." Shuusui politely

explained. Still paralyzed I didn't move. "We'll take that as an ok

then. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you're paralyzed and also pretty sure your face is getting redder." Unkai told me. GAAHHH I HATE THESE BOYS! Kaido lifted me up and carried me over his shoulders out the room. As

he sat me down on the couch in the living room my face stayed the same, as did my body. S-stupid Rento! Well at least I know it was only a sisterly kiss, I know

that dumb as has a girlfriend. Even still though, I'm

soooo gonna get him back. "Earth to Rima." Kukai waved a hand in my face. The other three boys (not including Nagihiko) began glaring at Rento. He was quite and sitting

off in a corner in shame. "I'm sorry

okay!" The brothers still glared at him and Nadeshiko stifled a laugh. "At least those boys aren't all on us like usual." I overheard Utau whisper into Nadeshiko's ear. I finally snapped back to reality and the blush

went away. "_**Rento you son of a bitch, you shouldn't have done that on **_

_**the day I had coffee.**_" I muttered darkly. My eyes were covered by my blonde bangs as Rento cowered in fear and Kaido put a hand on

my shoulder, "We love ya, sis." Nagihiko clenched his fists, "Alright, what did he do!" The hatred in me poured out as the tomato cheeks poured in. "He ahhh ummm well…Rento since you did it you can tell!" I

screeched. "Mumblemumblemumble." He said softly. "W-well

how about we just go home now ok buh bye!" I called as I yet again jumped out a window. Gah! What the hell is it with me and widows today! Well

whatever it is I blame the coffee. I started running back to the Fujisaki mansion and heard Nadeshiko and Nagihiko yelling my name behind me. "Rima!

What the hell! Get your skinny ass back here!" I could hear

Nadeshiko yell in her Hiroshima accent. As I got closer to the mansion I made my plan. Ok, so I would run to the window where I would call for the charas help so I could get up the window and in Nagihiko's room

where I would lock the window and doors, hiding out in his room. I dispersed below the window and called out cupping my hands,

"Yo! Rhythm, Temari, KusuKusu get over here dammit!" Soon the three charas

hovered over to the window. "You could at least be a bit nice Rima-chan." Temari added. "So what do you need." I panted heavily. "Rhythm-huff-get down-huff-here!" The flirty chara floated down. "Chara change

with me!" I hurriedly called. "What!

But I can't do that!" I panted some more and put my hands on my knees, "Just try!" KusuKusu cleared her throat, "Actually Rhythm-kun it is possible." "Well is there a flipping

rule book!" He yell up to the girls. "Chara Change!"

I screamed out, blue lights swirling around. The blue wings Nagihiko gets when he chara changes were on both sides of my head and there was a blue chain

necklace around my neck. It had a basketball key chain hanging on it. "Holy crap I didn't

think that would work!" I screeched, jumping up into the room where the charas were. I sighed and un chara changed with

Rhythm. "Thanks Rhythm." I puffed. I turned around

and tow people stood impatiently at the door way, tapping their feet. "Hi Rima-chan, care to explain why you ran off?" One of the figures told me. "Coffee!" I

screamed. Meh, it was a reflex, force of habit.

Souma House:

"Well I think that went rather well!" Rento telled. The six people in the room glared and Rento went back to his emo-y corner.

**Princess-chan: Yeah! I think this chapter was very off topic-y but R&R. Oh and I will be updating Summer Happens ASAP! Writing it now.**

**Rima: ? I'm pretty sure this chapter was a bit OOC.**

**Princess-chan: Meh, I'm pretty sure it wasn't.**

**Nagihiko: DAMN YOU RENTO!**

**Princess-chan: ? Jealous much Nagi?**


	6. Lemme Tell You A Secret

**Princess-chan: Wooh Hoo! Another great chapter is being made.**

**Rima: Disclaimer: StarWater11 owns nothing in the content of these stories or SC.**

**Nagi: Any sneak peeks for the chapter?**

**Princess-chan: Nope not really, just read it you fruit.**

**Nagi: Fruit?**

**Chapter 6: Lemme Tell you a secret...**

_Flashback_

_I turned around and two people stood impatiently at the door way, tapping their feet. "Hi Rima-chan, care to explain why you ran off?" One of the figures told me. "Coffee!" I screamed. Meh, it was a reflex, force of habit._

_End of Flashback_

**Rima's POV:**

"Ok then Rima-chan, care to give us a _reasonable and believable_ excuse?" Nagihiko asked politely, but I could tell that on the inside, both he and Nadeshiko were pissed. "I…ahhh…ummm…I blame coffee?"

Nadeshiko sighed and grabbed my arms gently, placing me on the bed. "If you don't give us an answer I will have Nagihiko rape you." Nagihiko and I flushed, "WHAT!" We exclaimed at Nadeshiko's comment. "You

heard me, now pick." Wow, Nadeshiko can be

really demanding sometimes. I fiddled with my thumbs. "Only if you both promise not to tell anyone and promise not to hold it against me in any way, including

blackmail, and promise not to laugh, scream, get mad, or attempt to hurt me." I faced the twins, saying this matter-o-factly. "Wow that's a long list, this must be serious…" Nadeshiko whispered to her older

brother. He only nodded to my request and his sister

followed as he did. "Good." My cheeks blushed slightly and I turned around to tell them. "Rento…he…umm well he pecked my cheek twice and…uhhh…kissed

my lips…" I alleged sheepishly. Nagihiko looked a bit mad and Nadeshiko sighed. "That's it? A little peck to the lips and kiss on the cheek?" I nodded my head in embarrassment. "Rima-chan…do you…_like_ Rento?"

Nagihiko asked me. I rapidly shook my head, "Of course not! Ew gross no! It's just embarrassing…I…I sort of have feelings for someone else, like I told

you before Nagihiko." I stated in a normal tone now.

Nagihiko sighed, relieved and Nadeshiko smirked. "Why do you sound like your thankful Onee-san?" She teases and his face deepened in its shade. "Oh I don't really care if Rima l-likes a boy. As long as she's

happy then whatever." His left eye twitched, as if it hurt to let those words spill from his mouth and run off of his tongue…strange. From that moment on I knew one thing, and one thing at all…just kidding.

Anyways I decided to change the subject and ask

a question, "How was I able to Chara Change with Rhythm?" Rhythm seemed intrigued about this and began listening. KusuKusu giggled her usual giggle and we

all turned to her. "It's simple Rima-chan! It happened because you have a link to Rhythm, like say you might have _feelings_ for

someone related to Rhythm…does that ring a bell Rima-chan? KusuKusuKusuKusu."

She giggled. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Nope. Doesn't even ring a chime KusuKusu." I lied. Suddenly I felt my pocket wiggle. I ignored this abstract feeling and pouted. "I mean the only people who are

related to Rhythm are Nagihiko and Nadeshiko and sure I think of Nadeshiko as a best friend but I don't exactly love Nagihiko." I crossed my small, petite arms and Nagihiko winced. I was shocked at that sudden

reaction, I didn't quite expect that. "I mean I don't

hate him, but were not best friends." I quickly added, healing the wound I just made. KusuKusu continued giggling and Temari joined in, but her laugh was more

graceful. Rhythm just chuckled and watched in amusement at where this was going. "So are you saying I'm your friend Rima-chan?" Nagihiko teased.

Nadeshiko joined the charas, watching in pure amusement

now. My cheeks tinted and I leaned my face closer to his, letting him feel the lightning in between us. "N-no! I mean you are but you aren't, ok!" I shouted confuzzled. Nagihiko snickered and let the lightning

continue to run as he too leaned in and smirked, making my heart skip a bea-Never mind that, gawrsh. "Nope, just admit it, your madly in love with me Rima-chan." I scowled at Nagihiko's choice of words. "Pffftttt,

a-as if!" I stuttered. His smirk widened and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you sure Rima-chan, 'cause I'm positive you just stuttered." I rolled my honey eyes. "Please, you wish." The wiggle in my pocket

juggled even more and wouldn't stop now. As much as I tried to ignore it I couldn't and screamed out in frustration. "GAHHHH! WTF IS THIS!" I screeched, taking an oval shaped object out of my pocket. The egg

seemed to crack, and then out of it came a small little chara. I gasped slightly,

observing it's tiny body. It had on a gothic Lolita black tee and had a rainbow colored belt with black Hollister shorts. She also wore a

pair of black and gray Vans and on her wrists were small marks, almost like straight lines. But around her wrists were rainbow colored jelly bracelets and surrounding her neck was a choker. Her hair was jet black

with some gray high lights in it and it was totally straight. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a dark violet color. She seemed almost…unemotional,

and I thought that she was my _emotional_ chara, not

unemotional chara. To top off the look she had a lightning blue bow on the left side of her head, on her hair, and in her left hand was a microphone. She also had on mascara and eyeliner, with a small amount of

pink lip gloss. I'm guessing that this was Kuro. Well Kuro put up a peace sign. "Yo, I'm Kuro, Rima's chara of emotion." She said glumly. "Umm, I thought

that you represented how I was feeling?" I questioned her.

"Yeah, but that doesn't kick in for another three hours, it's normal, an everyday thing. I only act like how you feel after three hours of me being awake." I nodded my head slowly. "Uh huh, well…nice outfit?" Kuro

smiled weakly. "Thank you." Temari, Rhythm and KusuKusu introduced themselves to Kuro and KusuKusu smiled brightly. "Yay! I have a sister Rima-chan!" I smiled to her, "Yeah, you do." Nadeshiko observed Kuro

carefully. "No offense Rima-chan but she

seems very…I dunno, dead?" Kuro looked at Nadeshiko and floated over to her. "Because in my world I am." She whispered. Ok, that was kind of scary. Nagihiko nudged

me in the side, "I like her. She seems cool." I rolled my eyes with a smirk, "Oh your just happy because she didn't go goo

goo over Rhythm like most girl charas that meet him."

Nagihiko seemed appalled, "Of

course that's not- well actually yeah it is. But I do like her, honestly Rima-chan. If she's a part of you she's very special to me." I blushed slightly. "Y-yeah, whatever." I murmured. Suddenly my stomach grumbled

and I remembered something, again. "Hey, is anyone home right now? Can we go get something to eat in the kitchen?" I asked awkwardly. "Well mom shouldn't be

home and the maids are cleaning the south

wing today so…we should be good." Nagihiko announced, opening the door. Nadeshiko, the charas and I went outside of the room, subsequent to Nagihiko, heading to the kitchen. It was silent the whole way

down, until my chara hovered next to my ear and whispered to me, "Rima-chan, I need to tell you some important things about me,

but don't tell the others." I glanced at Kuro and grinned. "Of course I won't tell,

so what is it." "Well, for one, I'm emo, second is that I'm anorexic and third is I get depressed easily. And I'm only like that when your showing no emotion or within the first three hours that I'm awake." My chara

is emo, anorexic and depressed. Well that explains the cuts on her arms, but hey, I'm not one to judge. "Ok, thanks for telling me. And just so

you know, I'm ok with that." I smiled. Kuro seemed surprised and

cuddled my cheek. "Thank you…Rima-chan…" I think I made her happy. Yay! One step out of depression. We made it to the kitchen and Nadeshiko sat on a stool over the bar counter. I took a seat beside her

while the charas sat on the counter. "I guess

I'm cooking. So what do you guys want?" Nagihiko asked us all. "I'll have a-"I was rudely interrupted by the freaking out of a teenage girl, older than us, about 17 or

18. "Oh shit." Nagihiko and Nadeshiko muttered. This girl had a dark-shade-of-blue colored hair and looked like a tom boy with her

chocolate brown eyes. "Nagihiko! Nadeshiko! W-who is this girl?" She shouted.

"Yo, no need to yell." I waved my hand. "She's soooooo cute! Is this your girlfriend Nagihiko?" She said playfully. I smacked my head, not this again.

We explained the whole situation to this girl and she seemed

amused. "Cute, a runaway love." I groaned. Runaway love my butt dude. "Can you keep it a secret Michiko?" Nadeshiko begged. "Hmmm only on one condition." She avowed. "Nagi has to kiss her! Oh it would be

adorable!" She ruffled the boys hair and I scoffed. "N-not gonna happen." He stuttered. Thank you Nagihiko, for once I agree. "Then I'll tell your mother and you'll both be grounded for life and Rima would be

checked for pregnancy." I gaped.

"M-Michiko!" Nagihiko yelled. Nadeshiko laughed at the situation, not giving a care. "Ughhhh, I'm sorry Rima but-" I swear I heard him murmur, "Please don't kill me." Before he

planted his lips onto mine. My eyes widened and he pulled away, shutting is eyes tight and waiting for the punishment. It was like Rento all over

again, but yet so different. "I'm gonna stay calm and not kill you." I

breathed deeply. He exhaled a breath. "Thank you for sparing me…" he murmured. I laughed on the inside. "Kay, now I won't tell." Michiko smiled, pleased with herself. Damn that Michiko.

**Two hours later in Nadeshiko's Room**

Only Nadeshiko and I sat in her room. The charas on some rat hunt with Temari and Michiko was chatting with Nagihiko in his room. She forced him too so it was just me and Nadeshiko left, thus we are here. "But

Nadeshiko I'm telling you that kiss was awful!" I exclaimed, having a fit like a five year old. "C'mon Rima, that's my brother you're talking about."

"But it was!" I shouted. She sighed, "Rima what was so god

damned awful about it then?" She asked me. I hugged my legs into my chest and looked at the door. "It was awful… because I kinda liked it…" I garbled. Nadeshiko laterally leaped from her seat and her face was

inches in front of mine now. **(Hehe, I just like stole that scene from this other story that I really like, it's called Nagihiko or Nadeshiko by Swirly-chan, it's really good you should read it ^^.) **"Excuse me?" I

blushed a little. "Nadeshiko, don't make me repeat it.

So what, I might have feelings for your brother…" Nadeshiko squealed, hurting my ears. "Thanks for damaging my hearing Nadeshiko." Then I realized

something. "Oh my gawd you can't tell _anybody_! _Especially_ him!"I exclaimed in horror. "Relax Rima-chi, I won't." She giggled. Gah! Nadeshiko

Fujisaki, you are very devious, I know you're planning something

dammit! "Don't lie!" I screeched. Nadeshiko put her hand on my cheeks. "Wow Rima-chi, and I thought that Amu-chan was a bad blusher sometimes." I pouted and have a humph. "I'm not even sure if I _do_ like him

Nadeshiko. I mean, I don't know ok? My feelings are very confuzzled." I glowered. "Mmmhhmmm." She said in a sing song voice. Man I hate this girl right now.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

"But why do you even care if I like Rima-chan Michiko?" I groaned. Ever since she dragged me into my room to 'talk', she's been interrogating me to see if I like Rima-chan. This is pure torture I tell you, madness. "I

care because she's normally all you ever talk about around here and out of the blue she's at your house? I mean I understand

you didn't abduct her and all but seriously Nagi, it's kind of obvious." She pointed

out. I blushed and plopped down on my plain blue bed. "It's _that_ palpable?" I mumbled to no one in particular. Michiko chuckled and patted my back, "Sorry

to tell ya dude but it sorta is. And damn dude, Rima is

seriously dense to not realize it, and so is anyone else who hasn't figured it out yet. Which is everyone except for Nadeshiko, Kukai and Utau. So how long?" GAAHHH! My brain is killing me right now. "Wait what?

I know that Kukai and Nadeshiko know but Utau

knows too?" Michiko rolled her eyes and lay down on the cozy comforter. "Duh, she found out and she knows not to tell so don't worry dude. Now, answer my

question will ya." I sighed. That's great, already three people, well four if you count Michiko, know about my crush for Rima. And I can't even say a crush because it's much more than that. I _love_ her. "I don't know…

for three or so years now." Michiko gaped

at me, jaw hanging wide open. "Wow, and yet you still haven't made your move. Better hurry before someone else does man." I rolled my dark brown ochre eyes. Rima

doesn't like anyone at the school except for that guy she said she 'may' have feelings for. Sigh. I wonder if I can get her to spill. Or have

someone do it for me…Hehe I'm so devious sometimes, it scares me.

Temari, Rhythm, KusuKusu and Kuro floated into the room looking exhausted. Michiko frowned, "Yo, what's wrong guys?" She asked them sincerely. If you're wondering, Michiko had gotten her chara a year ago,

but she's sleeping in her room right now.

Her name is Kyoko. "Rat chasing, again. I swear those damn things will be ridden…" Temari swore in her Hiroshima accent. The other charas wearily hovered to their eggs

and laid in them, drifting off to sleep. I chuckled silently. Go figure.

"Hey KusuKusu and Kuro, Rima-chan said when you guys get back come to Nadeshiko's room." Kuro groaned and despairingly and floated out of

the room with KusuKusu. Rhythm exhaled a breath. "Dude I'm exhausted, remind me why you dragged me out with you Temari." He moaned,

sprawling his tiny body out on the desk, stretching. "Because I did so

hush. Anyways I'm going to go clean my kimono." Temari said with a humph, pouncing out of the room. "Thank god and good riddance dude." Rhythm joked. "Hey, toss me my cell phone, it's on the shelf behind

you." I asked Michiko who did as told. "What are you gonna do?" I smirked. "You'll see."

**Nadeshiko's POV:**

Rima and I were laughing maniacally about good pranks we could do when my phone vibrated from my pocket. "Hold on Rima-chi" I giggled, still in the laughing state. I flipped open the purple cell phone and

stared down at it. One text, from Nagihiko…hmmm…I quickly opened it and here's what it read:

**To: **Nade

**From: **Nagi

**Subject: **Hehe

Nade-chan I have a big favor to ask you. Rima was saying earlier that she might have feelings for someone but she wouldn't say who. Do you think you can plzzzzz find out who it is for me? If you love me you'll do it.

After I read the text I smirked while Rima entertained herself by talking with her charas who just floated in. So Nagi wants to find out who Rima-chan likes? Haha, he doesn't even know that the guy she likes is

him. The dunce. I hit the reply button under my phone and began typing on the purple keyboard.

**To: **Nagi

**From: **Nade

**Subject: **Hmmm

Maybe…I'll think about it. But only on one condition, you admit you like Rima.

Seconds later I got a reply and eagerly read it.

**To: **Nade

**From: **Nagi

**Subject: **(none)

I can't admit I like her Nade-chan…because I don't like her, I _love_ her.

Now I've got to go,Michiko is half tempted to chuck my phone into the wall. Bye Nade-chan and thank you ^^. And P.S. NO TELLING RIMA-CHAN.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After reading his last text I was start struck. Awwwww how cute? He loves Rima-chi! That's adorable. Its sucks I can't tell her though but oh well, because this is super cute! It's like a Shoujou manga! Eeepppp!

Adorable! I smiled big

and slipped the iPhone back into my pocket. **(And I know they don't make colored iPhones but just go with it ok? ^^) **"Who were you texting Nadeshiko?" Rima asked. Finally aware of me

and not the charas. "O-oh it was no one, just an old friend from Europe asking

how I was." Rima seemed to buy this and nodded her head with a smile. "Cool Nade-chi, so what do you want to do?" I thought

about this for a moment. Hmmm…I could use Nagi's secret to my advantage. I smirked and Rima raised her brow. "You scare me sometimes Nade." I giggled

and squeezed the little petite body. "Gahhh Nadeshiko-

your gahhh- hurting me…"Rima choked out, making me release her from my grip. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah Rima-chi Anyway I know what we can do." Rima seemed to brighten at this. "Finally! So, what is it?" I

smirked. "Well we have a hot tub in the backyard and it's only 5:50 so we can go in there." I suggested.

Rima huffed and crossed her arms. As if I read her mind I spoke up, "Don't worry Rima-chi, I have a bathing

suit that will fit you." I said, rummaging through my closet and tossing her one. It was a pink two piece with some purple splotches on it. I thought it was very cute. "Change in here while I go inform Michiko and

Nagihiko." Before Rima could protest I slammed the door shut after exiting.

**Rima's POV:**

I nervously observed the bathing suit that Nadeshiko had recently given to me. I can't wear this. What about

my scars and bruises? Kuro floated beside me. "Rima-chan this is terrible! T-There gonna see the

marks and Nagihiko will be worried!" Kuro shrieked in a kid's voice. Oh yeah, it's already been three hours. KusuKusu grinned slightly and sat on the bed. "Don't worry Rima-chan, it'll be okay. You can do this."

Yeah…I can do this. "You go Rima-chan! Woo Hoo!" Kuro yelled out to me. I laughed to

myself and nodded. "Kay. Your right you guys." I grin and began changing into the cute bathing suit. "Rima-chan KusuKusu

and I are going to go wait outside the room, okay?" I nodded and opened it for them. When I finished changing I exited the room and tip toed to Nagi's across the hall. I gently tapped on the door and it opened a

bit. Being the nosey person I am, I peered inside. Quickly I jumped back with my red cheeks and Kuro began blushing furiously. KusuKusu gave a questioning

look and peeked inside. She was left with the same

face as Kuro and I. "H-how about we just forget about seeing that…." I stuttered. The charas nodded and I sunk to the floor. Leaning against the wall my face was still red. I can't believe I just saw that…Nagihiko

in his…boxers. I shivered at the image. Oh gawd that was scary. Never again will I do that. Suddenly the door creaked open all the way. "KYAAAA!" I screamed frightened,

holding my hands to my face. "I swear I

didn't mean to!" Nagihiko stared at me, "What are you talking about Rima-chan." He questioned. I lowered my hands. "O-oh never mind…Hey where's Nade-chan and Michiko?" "They are already in the hot tub,

c'mon." The two charas and I followed Nagihiko out of the hallway and into his backyard. A huge hot tub sat next to a wooden fence and

inside was the two girls. The whole time we were walking I could feel

Nagihiko's ochre brown eyes piercing my skin. I knew he was watching me. I pretended like I didn't notice and walked into the warm water. It was like 90 degrees in here, very hot for a little chibi like me. I sat

myself down on the all around bench in the tub, embracing the water. Slightly wincing I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

Five seconds later opening them again to see everyone else staring straight at me. "What?" I

harshly stated. "Oh yes I forgot to tell you Rima-chi, the others and us are going to meet up around 12:00 or so for the play, since it's Saturday tomorrow. We'll be meeting at Kira Kira Café." Nadeshiko

announced. Groaning I pouted, "Man, couldn't it wait until like 3:00? I wake up at 12:00…" I moaned. Nade-chan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah

Rima-chi, we can't. We already told the others we'd be there, sorry."

She apologized. "I can't believe stupid Tsukasa even signed us up for the damn play, he didn't even ask us." I complained. "Well if your good than you can be one of the two producers. We thought it would be

good to have two of us make and direct the play. So tomorrow we'll vote." Nagihiko publicized. "Whatever." After that it became silent and Michiko coughed, "Hey I've got an idea, let's

play truth or dare." A small

smirk was plastered upon her and Nadeshiko's faces. It seems this is the game we always play. "Mmmhhmmm, well than, sure…" uncertainly was my reply. "Eh why not." So Nagihiko was in. Plus we all knew that

Nadeshiko would play, and Michiko brought it up. "I'll start." Nadeshiko and Michiko said simultaneously. Nadeshiko glared, "Fine you can be first…" Michiko triumphantly

smiled, looking my way. "Rima, truth or

dare?" Michiko evilly spoke. Nadeshiko let out a laugh. You could practically see the blue lightning flashing in between our eyes. "Dare." Michiko glowered, "Are you sure a small girl like you can handle a big dare?"

She teased. I scoffed, "Try me." Nagihiko and Nadeshiko nervously watched, knowing this meant business. "Alright then…I dare you to spend

the night locked in Nagihiko's room and you AND Nagihiko aren't

allowed out until noon tomorrow, PLUS, you have to sleep with him in the bed." My left eye twitched and I clenched my fists. "N-noon?" I knew I couldn't back down

so I sighed. "You've got yourself a bet." Hehe I

could just sneak out tonight when everyone's asleep…suckers. "And don't forget Rima-chan….cameras…" Nadeshiko hinted. I flinched. Damn you Nadeshiko… "F-fine! Now it's my turn, Nadeshiko truth or dare?"

Nadeshiko bit her lip and pondered. "Truth."

Well this should be fun. "Do you have a thing for Tadase?" You could basically see the dark aura around Nagihiko. "Well…y-yes…" She blushed. "Yeah I saw that

coming. Any who your turn." "M-Michiko?" Michiko made a D with her fingers, symbolizing she meant dare. "I dare you to go a whole week without eroge." Michiko jumped in her spot. "Eeehhh! N-No eroge!"

Nadeshiko nodded. Michiko ran her fingers

through her ruffled brown hair. "Fine gawrsh, Nagi?" Nagihiko had picked dare because he assumed that, 'all men picked dare blah blah blah.' Whatever. "Michiko leaned

into Nagihiko's ear whispered something that Nadeshiko and I could not hear. When she finished talking Nagihiko was bright red and twiddling his fingers. "B-but…" Michiko smirked. "Don't forget I have

blackmail…" she whispered. Nagihiko nodded and continued looking down. I gave Michiko my 'what-the-hell-did-you-say-to-him-bitch,-bring-it-on' look and she seemed unaffected. I gritted my teeth. She's a tough

one…almost Utau material for me.

Maybe even…gasp! Ikuto…I shuttered at the thought. Hey I might be totally

injured n crap but _no one_ beats me. And I mean _no one_. As competitive as that sounds I'm really not

like that, only for…certain…reasons. I let out a fake yawn. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

I waved, getting out of the hot tub. Nadeshiko giggled. "Hai, I think I will as so Rima-chi." Nadeshiko

followed after me. And then one by one everyone was out of the hot tub and going to take a shower. Before Nadeshiko and I entered the house I stopped her. "Nadeshiko can you ask Nagihiko to give me a

minute to get my clothes, before he goes in his room?"

Nadeshiko gave me a genuine smile and nodded. Running ahead to go find the purple haired boy I walked up the stairs. By the time I reached Nagihiko's

room no one was there so I stepped in and grabbed some clothes from my suit case in the closet. Quietly I tip toed to the closest bathroom down the hall, where I showered.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the exquisite shower I took I was changed in my pj's. Sitting on Nagihiko's bed cuddling a bear I borrowed from Nadeshiko I blushed faintly. Nagihiko chuckled, looking at me. "You still sleep with a bear Rima-

chan?" He asked. I groaned, "Yes Nagihiko…I told you, it makes me feel safer." The dare I was given had already begun and we were locked in with enough food to last for a week, even though we were only

spending a couple hours there. The

bathroom was nothing to worry about for Nagihiko had a door

that led to a bathroom in his room. If we got bored when we woke up he has a TV and a computer, plus his own

damn kitchen. Yes, a kitchen! I was all 'wtf-wth-do-you-have-a-kitchen-connected-to-your-room!'

and Nagihiko acted like it was normal, normal! Setting that aside…it was already 9:55 pm and I wasn't actually that

tired. And nor was Nagihiko, well from what I could tell at least. "Ne Rima-chan, what do you want to do?" The purple haired teen asked. I just shrugged

while I continued to embrace the small brown bear. It was

very cute actually. "Rima-chan, Temari, Rhythm and I are going to bed, night." KusuKusu claimed, rubbing her eyes. She and the other two floated into their eggs and began their sleep. "I have a laptop on my

shelf behind you, go on that and

I'll use this laptop." Nagihiko pointed behind me, and then to the one on a table. I nodded, grabbing the blue laptop and setting it on my legs. I lean against the wall, sitting on

the bed. The lap top on my legs was turning on and Nagihiko took his and sat beside me. Mine happened to be blue while his was purple. I giggled to myself about this. For some strange reason I just found it

funny. "Rima-chan have you heard of a sight

called Nepu? **(IDK of real nut don't own!) **You get to make your own personal avatar of yourself

and talk to people in a virtual world." I shook my head. "Oh well one

day I was bored and made one for all of the guardians…hehe, s-so anyway here is your username and your password." Nagihiko handed

me a small slip of paper he had retrieved from the shelf. I sweat dropped

(very unlike me). "You have a lot of

spare time, don't you?" Nagihiko too sweat dropped and I typed in the website. Www. . After that an interesting website popped up with smiling little avatars all over the place.

I clicked the LOGIN button on the home page and typed in my username and password.

Username: ComedyGodess13

Password: IceQueen13

I sighed dramatically. The username

and password was a bit cliché…I was directed to a small WELCOME! Page and observed the folio. I noticed my avi up in the top right. It had golden locks much like mine and

pale skin. She had my honey eyes and her outfit was surprisingly something similar to what I would wear. I was dresses in a pair of whit skinny jeans with a rainbow colored belt. My t-shirt was turquoise and it

was a tank top. In my hand

was a cell phone and in the right one was an egg (Lolz Nagi XD). On top of my head was a blue tiara (I wonder why? Jk). But what caught

my eye was that…I was smiling. I grinned on

the inside. In the corner right on the bottom was a button that said ONLINE FRIENDS (1). I obviously knew it was probably Nagihiko but I clicked it anyway.

And there on my screen it said under ONLINE FRIENDS:

BeatJumper13. Jeez he was obsessed

with that number. Beneath his name it wrote: Join in Chat, and it was underlined in blue. I clicked this link sending me to an empty room of just Nagihiko and I, with a chat

box. You could see the avi's also. Nagihiko's was wearing a pair of blue basketball

shorts and a white tee. His hair was long and violet and perfectly straight, and his eyes were a light brown ochre color. Skin the

same as mine.

**ComedyGodess13: Hey Nagihiko**

**BeatJumper13: Yo, wats up? U kno u shoodnt b using real name **

**ComedyGodess13: You should kno, ur right beside me, n btw fineeee**

**BeatJumper13: Duh CD13, any who, u like the avi**

**ComdeyGodess13: Meh, but the username and password is kinda cliché, and CD13? rly**

**BeatJumper13: :P Yah I kno**

**ComdeyGodess13: Good, so who the hell is on at…wat time is it**

**BeatJumper13: CD13 it's only 10:49**

**ComdeyGodess13: O-oh whatever**

**BeatJumper13: Mmhhhmmm**

I scoffed right here. Two more people entered the chat. Both girls. They each had brown hair, though one was shorter than the others. Their screen names were OhEmGee11 and BakaLoser95.

**OhEmGee11: Holy crap! BakaLoser don't these screen names look familiar! Like a certain GUY you like or a certain GIRL you hate?**

**BakaLoser95: Oh shut it**

**OhEmGee11: Watever u say hun, any ways HIII!**

**ComedyGodess13: T.T wtf**

**BeatJumper13: Ri-CD13 that's not nice**

**ComedyGodess13: Sorry **_**mom**_

Nagihiko basked my head lightly with a pillow, smiling.

**BeatJumper13: Yah yah, well srry for my girlfriends bad behavior**

**ComedyGodess13: WTH! I AM NOT UR DAMN GIRLFRIEND!**

**BeatJumper13: aahhh uve gone into denial**

**ComdeyGodess13: Why I oughta…**

**OhEmGee11: Soo kawaii! Any way hi! U can call me Bree and this is Shania**

**BakaLoser95: stfu **

**OhEmGee11: K! hey wood u 2 happen to b Rima-sama and Nagihiko-sama?**

I stared straight at Nagihiko. "Let's turn them off now." I nodded in agreement, shutting the laptop closed. I set it down on the shelf along with Nagihiko's. "So…ummm…" I whispered flustered. "Rima-chan….c-c-

can I tell you a secret?"

**Princess-chan: Cliffy!**

**Rima: You %#&!**

**Princess-chan: Why thank you very much ^^ jk**

**Rima: R&R for my sake…I need to know the secret…**

**Princess-chan: lolz, R&R!**


End file.
